A Vampire Stole My Heart
by bibzelll
Summary: Emeli Jason and Lynn Blackmore are normal students, blah blah, you know the works. Untill they meet Darren Shan, Oliver Grady, and Evra Von, and go with them on their adventure full of action, magic and blood. R&R please :D!
1. Meet Emeli and Lynn

**Okay, this is my first Darren Shan Saga fanfic, allthough I didn't write it by myself. Me and a good friend of mine both wrote it, my character being Emeli, and her's being Lynn. Oh, and what I used to do in my other storys: talk to the charas!**

**Emeli: ...**

**Author: Yes. Talk. Say hi to everyone!  
Emeli: ...hi to everyone**

**Author: HAAAAH ISN'T IT AWESOME? WHAT DO YOU SAY DARREN?  
Darren: .../Wtf/**

**Emeli: Author is a little obsessed with the Darren character.  
Author: Yeah but, look at my avatar. He's Darren in the up coming movie. Picture him, being the Darren we all know from the books! SQUEEE!**

**Emeli: Yeah, okay, you can start now. Author doesn't own the Saga, but she does own me. And Lynn. And Oliver. And Legend. And Lady Agony. But that's like... sooo far from now. Like a thousand chapters. So go and read already!**

Emeli was cycling as fast as she could, to get home quickly. Her parents told her she shouldn't wander around after school, Since there have been a lot of brutal murders in the village. She didn't want any trouble with her parents, and she wasn't keen on being slaughtered either, so she obeyed.  
Emeli was watching the people passing by. She always did that when she was cycling. A man with a dog, a mother with two children, two boys, one with brown hair, and one with a bushy beard, which was obviously fake! Haha. She watched the odd looking boys a bit too long, because before she knew it, she bumped her bike against the pavement, en went falling to the ground.

''Are you okay?''

"Eh.. Yeah.." Emeli said softly. She looked up, and recocnised the girl, who obviously recocnised her too. "Emeli!" the girl breathed. It was Lynn, a good friend of hers. "My last class was cancelled," Lynn said, when Emeli gave her a questioning look. "Be a little bit more carefull next time." "Yeah, but something caught my eye..." "Oh?" "Nah, not important." "Oh, okay. Hey, would you like to go to the cinema this evening? There's this new movie, and youknowwho is in it, so i have to see it... D'you want to go toning?" "Hmm I'm not sure, Lynn... I don't think my parents will aprove." "But I'm with you! I'm almost 18 aren't I?" "Well.. I can always ask." "I'll go with you then."

Emeli put her bike in the shed, and led Lynn inside her house. They walked into the livingroom, where her mother was busy ironing some clothes. ''Hey mom!'' Emeli said. ''Hi honey, and hello Lynn!'' Her mother said. She was a little woman; not much longer than 1.60 meters, and she looked sweet. She had messy, darkblond hair in a sort-of-ponytail, and she smiled warmly at the girls. ''There are some cupcakes in the over, if you two would like something sweet. A nice cup of hot chocolate with a warm cupcake, isn't that luxury?'' she asked happily. ''Maybe later mom, but thanks,'' Emeli said. Her father was at work. He has a busy job; chief of a vehicle leasing company. But despite the stressful job, he was a cool dad. ''Moooom?'' Emeli begged. ''Can I co to the movies with Lynn tonight, because there is this movie playing, and youknowwho is in it and we just have to see it! Pleeease?'' she asked, and she tried to look as adorable as she could. Her mother gave her a doubting look. ''I'm not sure... It's rather dangerous outside in the evening, especially for girls your age. I'd have to discuss it with your father,'' she said, when the phone rang. Emeli walked over to the phone, and answered.  
''Hello?'' _''Hum hum, good afternoon miss. This is chief officer Lartin. Could I possibly talk to Mrs. Jason?''_ ''Of course, just one second, please.'' Emeli handed the phone over to her mother. ''Chief officer Lartin,'' Emeli said with a 'dunno' expression. Her mom brought the phone to her ear. ''Hello, this is Macy Jason.''  
Emeli turned, and signed for Lynn to come with her to her room, when she heard a little scream, followed by a soft 'poof'. Her mother sat on the ground, with a terrified expression on her face. Emeli hurried over to her mother, and grabbed one of her shoulders. ''Mom? Mom what's wrong?'' she asked in panic. Her mother had brought one hand over her mouth, and was moaning softly with tears in her eyes. Emeli glanced at Lynn, who was as clueless as her. She picked up the phone, which her mom dropped. ''Hello?'' Emeli breathed shakily. ''Miss Jason. I understand your mother isn't able to speak. I've got tragic news. Mr Jason, your father, was involved in a murder case... He is a victim of the dangerous murders you probably heard of. I am very sorry to inform you. I am onmy way to pick your mother up, we need her to answer some questions. Are you able to stay with relatives?'' the man asked.

''Yeah..yes I think so... Thank you sir.''

**Author: DUN DUN DUN! Oh my god how sad! Okay, I will upload new stuff soon, so if you would like to review please, that would be great! **

**xoxo**


	2. The Cinema

**Author: Yesh yesh, new chapter. Okay, so Darren an Crepsley aren't mensioned yet, but they will come. Patience! Because, obviously, we can't leave them out! In fact... Some of our old friend HAVE been mensioned! OH MY GOD WEIRD! Okay now I'm weird. Darren I love you!  
Darren: ...Author doesn't own me. Or the rest of the Saga stuff  
Author: Unfortunately.../crying/**

''He told me my dad was murdered. But...'' Emeli couldn't say any more. She had a unpleasent feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on, what happened. The doorbell rang, and Lynn answered. A dark skinned man came into the living room, along with Lynn. ''Hello,'' the man nodded. ''Mrs Jason, if you would be so kind to come with me? We want to give you as much help and support as possible, and we hope you can help us too.'' He helped the woman up, en brought her outside. ''Miss,'' the man nodded, and he walked over to an expensive looking car, which was parked in front of the house.

Lynn didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth closed. She knew Emeli wasn't close with her parents at all, but when she wasn't in shock anymore, she would feel a lot of pain, right?. ''Lynn... Is that inventation to the cinema still valid? "Of course! Let's get a lot of Ben & Jerry's and Vanilla Coke." "Lynn?" Emeli's voice sounded weird, and emotionless. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" "Yeah I guess that's okay. The movie isn't starting in another two hours, so we've got plenty of time to go to the shops." The girls left the house and made their way over to the shops in the village. Danger was so close now, the father of Emeli... Still Lynn felt no fear, allthough she was alone with Emeli, and it started to get pretty dark...

The whole situation was too much for Emeli to think about. There were so many things that would change. Would her mother survive this shock emotionally? Maybe she had to live somewhere else, because her mom was too 'loony' to take care of her after this! But tonight she was going to have a briliant time with Lynn, no matter what. First they were going to get some ice cream and coke, then off to the cinema. It would be nice to be distracted for a couple of hours. But what was meant to be a couple of hours, become a lot longer...

When Emeli and Lynn bought their stash, they headed over to the cinema, which was also in the center of the village, like the shops. They put their bikes away, and hurried inside; partly because it was freezing (surprise, it's winter), and partly because it was just freaking scary to walk outside in the dark. They went to buy a ticket, there was a small queue, but they didn't mind, when Emeli's attention went over to something else. She was looking at the boys she spotted this afternoon in the village. There was one other boy who wasn't with them before, and he looked a little older than the other two. Emeli gave Lynn a little push. ''Look, it's the boys I saw this afternoon! The one with the beard. I watched them when I fell. It looks funny, right?'' she smiled. She looked from the bearded boy, to the one with brown hair. Her smile faded, and she couldn't get her eyes of the boy. There was something strange about him...

Emeli was completely out of here, and Lynn decided to pay for the tickets, and she dragged Emeli with her, to clear the way for other customers. Emeli didn't lose sight of the boy (it was kind of emberrasing), even when they were walking by them, untill she couldn't see him anymore, because she was dragged in to the theater. ''Did you see him? That guy?'' "What, who do you mean? Which one of the three? " "That younger guy with the brown hair!" "What's so special about him?" The girls sat down on their seets. "I don't know... There's something weird about him." "Hmm..." The movie started, and Lynn said nothing more. She didn't know what Emeli meant, but she could have a look at the boys later, if they were going to the same movie as them.  
The movie was quite exciting, and Lynn and Emeli were drooling all over because of youknowwho, who was just gorgeous as ever. In the middle of the movie, the light went on, and there was a ten minute break so the people could buy new drinks and snacks. Lynn jumped up from her seat, and dragged Emeli with her. "Let's go find them, I want to know what's so special about this guy... We need to pay attention at this time..." "Are you saying he's got something to do with the killer?" "I don't know. Probably not, but still..." The two girl walked into the big room where you can buy popcorn, drinks, candy, ice cream, all sorts of treats, and spotted the three boys, standing next to a large movieposter. Lynn wasn't going to go over to them, and ask what's so weird about that brown haired guy, but she did manage to sit on a small sofa, close to them. Emeli quickly sat besides her. The guys were talking, they didn't even notice them, and continued talking, quiet... As is they were discussing something secret...

**Author: OHH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING RIGHT? Okay just kidding. But it's kind of cool right? Okay don't worry, for the diehard fans who want to read about epic stuff, vampire stuff, whatever, it will come soon. Sooo, please review, i can use backup! Oh, and we've written like, a whoooole lot more, so plot lines aren't neccessary, because we already have a LOT. So, revieeew! xoxo**


	3. The Sewer

**Author: Okay, now FINALLY we'll hear some familliar names. So read on, and find out about the boys!**

**Darren: Author still doesn't own!**

The boys stopped their conversation, and their eyes flashed to Emeli. They said nothing, they just stared at her with questioning looks. "I'm Emeli Jason. My father has been killed by that... killer who is wandering around here somewhere. You guys know more about it. You must know who it is. Please help me..." Finally, Emeli started to show some tears, and Lynn put an arm around her shoulders for support. "Can you wait one minute.." The boys walked over to a quiet place, but signed they would be right back.

Darren looked at Oliver and Evra. "Should we..." "No Darren, at far too dangerous! We have to keepit a secret, and tell nobody." Evra said quiet. "We aren't even sure about it, and we can't just tell people we don't even know," Oliver said. "But it's her dad! I think she has the right to know..." "I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do," Evra said. "But maybe we should. " "But we don't tell her about vampire stuff, and we don't tell it in here." Oliver said. Darren and Evra nodded, and they walked back to the girls.

''Okay, we will give you some information. But I can see you're hurt. Do you want to finish watching the movie first, for some distraction?'' Darren asked, as people were walking back to their seets. Emeli looked at Lynn, who smiled because it was such an non expected question. ''Let's do that,'' Emeli nodded, and the five kids walked back to their seets.

When the movie had finished, the group went outside. Emeli shivered, and rubbed her hands against each other. ''It really is cold...'' she said. Darren took off his gloves, and gestured for Emeli to take them. Emeli looked at the boy. He looked at her with friendly, blue eyes. She smiled shakily, and took the gloves. ''Hey, how did you get those scars on your fingers?!'' she asked, not realising how rude she was being. Darren quickly put his hands in his pockets, and looked to the ground. ''Ehh yeah, accident with a smashed mirror...'' Emeli nodded, as they walked to a quiet place to talk.

''Okay, we will tell you what we know,'' Oliver started. ''We live in a hotel with our dad. He's doing some temporary work here, which he has to do at night. So, since he's gone every night, we assume... he's got something to do with the murders. We're not saying he actually comitted those crimes... But he could have something to do with them.''  
''Woah, your dad? That's heavy... But, should you inform the police then or something?''  
Evra leaned over to Darren. ''That's what I mean! We never should have told them, what if they go to the police!'' he whispered.  
''Listen... It's our dad, and we don't want to rush anything. Maybe he's got nothing to do with it, we're still trying to figure it out. And we would appreciate it if you don't go to the police. It's still our dad...'' Darren said, when suddenly there was a dull BAM, and a chuckling voice...

The boys turned around immediately. "What... what was that?" Evra asked, and he looked at the other two. "It came from there." Oliver said, and he pointed at a drain covers in the ground. "Huh? But there can't be someone in the sewer, right? Maybe it was a rat or something... or it was a person, who had to fix something," Emeli said. "Oh no, it wasn't," Darren said. "Maybe it's better if you two leave. We are going to investigate, it can be dangerous."

"But-"

"Come back tomorrow, at 2 in the afternoon. We'll talk again."

"Okay.." Lynn said. "Bye then..." She and Emeli started to walk back to where their bikes were. "I don't like this... It's kind of creepy." Again there was a BAM, and the girls turned around. They managed to see the tallest, and probably oldest of the three boys, Oliver, jump into the sewer, followed by the other two, and close the gap in the ground again. "What are they doing? Are they crazy?" Emeli sneered. "What I wonder, is how they opened that thing. Aren't those things really heavy? Anyway, what do we do now? Go home?" ''Pff, as if. I want to know what they're up to! I mean, how many times do you go after something when you don't know what it is, in a sewer. And it's exciting! Come on, nothing can happen, we're together, and those boys are there too, come on!'' Emeli bellowed, and she hurried over to the drain covers. But it didn't matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't open it. ''What the hell? How did they ever open this thing?'' she muttered. ''Come on, let's try it together!''  
Lynn helped, allthough she didn't, but it worked, and they sneaked into the sewer. Tho close it, the cover was too heavy, so they decided to leave it open, also in case they wanted to get out again, what certainly was the plan. They could hear the soft talking of the boys, so they quickly followed, but kept quiet, so they couldn't get caught. ''Ugh, the smell's so gross in here,'' Emeli snorted, and she pulled a face.  
''Oh I hope that's not because of young Murlough, is it?'' Emeli and Lynn stiffened. They couldn't see anything, but they heard. And hopefully the boys did too...


	4. Vampires

**Author: Ghi, okay, chapter four, and I've got no reviews yet. That is... pathetic actually XD, But i don't care, i'll just go on and wait for that one person to read it. But you read it, right Darren =D?**

**Darren: ..Eh, i'm in the story**

**Author: Yeah so? You will read it right? /cryface/**

**Darren: Sure sure, just... dont look at me with that face**

**Author: /squashed Darren in a hug/**

**Darren: Yeah okay thats enough. Author doesnt own!**

Lynn en Emeli could see who spoke to them, but they heard the boys rushing over, so they calmed down a bit.  
They had heard Murlough, and rushed back to where they entered the sewer. ''What are you doing here, we told you to come back tomorrow?'' Oliver sneered but Emeli en Lynn didn't look at him. Through the gap in the ceiling of the sewer, moonlight entered the sewer, and sone onto the purple skinned vampaneze, who was grinnig savagely. Darren, Oliver and Evra quickly stepped in front of Emeli and Lynn, to protect them, but the vampaneze only laughed. ''Pfuh, do you honestly think, young Murlough can't handle you, hmm? Two little, pathetic half-vampires? Mwhahahaha!''  
Darren en Oliver paled, and Emeli and Lynn looked at each other with a ''what-kind-of-a-retard-is-he-look''. ''Half-vampires? What the hell is he talking about?'' Emeli asked softly. ''We'll explain later,'' Darren quickly answered.  
Murlough opened his mouth to say something, when everything turned black. It took a couple of seconds for Emeli to realise there was another person in the tunnel, who had blocked the light of the moon when he entered. He was wearing a long, red cape, he had a large scar on his face, and orange-ish hair.  
''MR. CREPSLEY!'' the three boys bellowed. When the man jumped into the tunnel, he kicked the vampaneze's head, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. ''What are you doing here!? You are supposed to be in the hotel!'' he started, when he spotted the girls. His eyes went narrow. ''Take these two girls back up, and wait for me there. Now!''  
Oliver, Evra and Darren helped the two girls back up again, and waited for Mr. Crepsley in the alley.  
Emeli and Lynn were in some sort of shock. What just happened wasn't bloody or violent or anything, but it had been extremely weird. The vampire climbed out of the sewer, and closed the gap in the ground. ''Good. Oliver, Darren, can I talk to you two for a second? Evra, stay with the ladies,'' the man said, he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Darren and Oliver followed him, and they stopped at the corner of the alley. ''How much do they know?''  
''Well... Murlough kind of gave us away,'' Darren muttered. Crepsley nodded slowly, and looked over to Evra, Lynn and Emeli. ''I understand you want some answers?'' he asked, louder so the girls could hear him. Emeli and Lynn nodded. ''Very well. Come with us to the hotel.''  
Emeli looked at Lynn, doubting, and then at Darren, whose gloves she was still wearing. He gave her an encouraging nod, what gave Emeli some sort of safe feeling. She grabbed Lynn's hand, and followed the four strangers; on their way to find out a secret which would change their lives completely.

____________________________________

The girls followed the man and boys into the hotelroom. Lynn didn't pay attention to the streets when they walked to the hotel, so she had no idea where she was, she was in total shock. She could feel in her guts that the purple person (like what the fuck?) from the sewer, had something to do with the murders. Who, or what, was he!? "You can sit here." Darren pointed at a sofa, with a small table in front of it. He and the others didn't sit down, and looked at the girls. They both said nothing, they just stared at the table. The man was the first to speak. "I am Larten Crepsley.'' "And you?" Emeli said, she sounded a bit like a robot. "Evra Von, Oliver Grady and Darren Shan. Let me explain what just happened. That 'man', you just saw in the tunnel, was a vampaneze. Emeli and Lynn gazed at him as if he was mad. "He drinks peoples blood, and kills them in progress. This vampaneze was unusual, he was sick, and could not control himself anymore. Besides vampaneze, there are also vampires.''

''Vampires!?'' Lynn squeeled. ''Yes. But not the ones you know from the movies, who get chased away with garlic, and are immortal and have fangs. Vampires do drink blood, but they do not kill. They only take a little bit, which can get them going fow a few weeks. Whatever people say about vampires, they are not evil. I am a full vampire, and they,'' he pointed at Darren and Oliver, ''are half-vampires.'' Both Emeli and Lynn's mouths were almost lying on the ground. ''It is a strange world, isn't it? You will understand.'' The boy who was introduced as Evra, took his 'beard' off. ''I'm no vampire, but I think I fit right in, don't I?'' Emeli was about to faint, and so was Lynn. Where the hell did they get into?

Emeli looked at the three creatures of the night and the snake boy. It was like she was dreaming. Her father was dead, there was a vampasneeze or something in the sewer, and now they'd gone to the house of a couple of retards, who told them they were vampires! Emeli was still staring at the man and boys, when suddenly, she smiled. ''I saw you. When we went to buy tickets. I couldn't look away, there was something odd about you.'' Emeli stood, and slowly walked over to Darren, who frowned. ''Something odd about _me_?'' Darren said, and he looked at Evra, with his snake skin. Emeli was in front of Darren now, and looked at him as if she was studying him. ''Yes. I don't know what it was... It just felt.. weird.''  
Mr. Crepsley interrupted the awkward silence, and gave a little cough. ''I think it is best if Emeli and Lynn stay here tonight. It is not safe to let them walk home, even not if you are with them.'' The boys nodded, and showed the girls the bedrooms. ''There are three beds in here,'' Emeli said. Darren looked at Oliver, who shrugged. Darren walked back into the livingroom, where Mr. Crepaley was. Darren wanted to open his mouth to ask him about the beds, when he saw Mr. Crepsley's face, and he closed his mouth again. Mr. Crepsley was grinning broadly, what made Darren feel unfomfortable. ''...What?'' he said after a few seconds. Crepsley gave him a pat on the shoulder. ''What Emeli just said, has nothing to do with vampirism or anything like that. She did not know you were a half-vampire, or that you are older than you appear. That, Darren, is called love at first sight.'' Darren gave him a stunned look, but then he remembered what he wanted to ask. ''There are only three beds in the room! Where do we sleep if Emeli and Lynn take our beds?''

''You share the beds! There is nothing wrong with that,'' Mr. Crepsley said seriously, but there was some teasing in his voice. Darren cursed the vampire under his breath, and walked back into the bedroom. ''We're going to have to share the beds.'' Emeli gave one look at the closest bed, walked over to it, and sat down. ''I... I take...'' Before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed, into sleep.

Lynn walked to the bed next to Emeli's, and followed Emeli's example. Oliver and Darren looked at each other, and then to a grinning Evra, whose bed still was free. Darren carefuly took off Emeli's shoes and jacket, but didn't dare going any further. Oliver already started on Lynn's vest, but stopped when he saw Darren's meaningful face. Darren lifted Emeli up, it was a peace of cake lifting her, he was a lot stronger than any human because he was a half-vampire. He removed the covers, and put Emeli down. He put the covers back, and took his own clothes off. He didn't have any pyjama's, so he always slept in his boxers, he wasn't cold at night anyway. Oliver was already in bed when Darren stepped into his. The covers were warm when he stepped into the bed. It was impossible not to touch Emeli; the bed was extremely small. A fat person probably didn't even fit in there!  
Was it true what Mr. Crepsley had told him? Was it love at first sight what Emeli felt when she saw him? And was it the same with him? Was that the reason he felt so protective of her when they were in the tunnel with Murlough? Was that the reason he had to fight not to blush when Mr. Crepsley told him about it? Was that the reason his stomach acked?

**Author: Oh gosh, Darren's in love!**

**Darren: ...  
Author: Emeli too!**

**Emeli: ...  
Author: Okay fine, maybe not. Or.. maybe they are.. HAH find out in.. well not the next chapter, but if you read on you will find out XD. REVIEW!**


	5. The Prophecy

**Author: Oh my god...I'm giving a shout out to MagicalMemories, because she's the first person who reads our story, en let us know XD. Thanks for fav'ing our story! Okay, im really hyper and i love doing this, so im just going to continue writing. Gha.**

**Darren: Author doesnt own the Saga.**

**Author: ...you say that so GOOD /cry/**

**Darren: ...o_O**

Emeli woke up with a headacke. She kept her eyes closed, and lay on her back. She could feel she was still wearing her clothes, and she had no ideo where she was. The night before seemed like a blury dreem, and she remembered only little. Slowly she opened her eyes, and realised it was still night, it as pitch black. Despite the fact that it was painful, she took off her vest and jeans, without going out of the bed. It was far too cold to get out. She threw the clothes next to the bed, and felt (because she was moving so much), that someone way lying besides her. She almost screamed, and jumped out of the bed. It was dark, but the curtains were open, and her eyes got used to the dark after a while. Three beds; one with Evra, one with Lynn and Oliver, one with Darren. She remembered. All the events of the day before returned. ''Gosh it was only Darren...'' she muttered to herself. Then she froze. _IT WAS DARREN_. She pulled a face, and walked out of the bedroom. It was brighter in the livingroom, and she spotted a clock, which said it was nearly 4 in the morning. Mr. Crepsley sat on the sofa, and was looking in some old books. Emeli coughed softly, but the vampire didn't look up. ''You can not sleep, hmm?'' he asked. Emeli shrugged. ''It's all a little.. Last night...'' Mr. Crepsley nodded. ''I understand your confusion. It is not easy to be told such a story as we did. I understand if you want to return to your home first thing in te morning.''  
Emeli paled. Lynn's parents had no clue where Lynn was! ''Lynn's parents.. They're probably worried about her. But, what do we tell them when we get back? We can't tell them we've gone home with three vampires and a snake boy, can we?'' Emeli said. Mr. Crepsley nodded again. ''I have thought about that. I did not want to ask you immediately, but... I think it is best if you and Lynn come with us.''  
''Go where?'' Emeli asked, shocked. Mr. Crepsley put the book aside, and stood. ''We; Oliver, Darren, Evra and me, have been living in this hotel for a while, but there is a place where we, especially the boys, are home. It is not a place or country. It is a travelling circus. Cirque Du Freak. I was planning to return there if I had finished my business here. Now that I have, I want to leave tomorrow. It is probably hard to understand, but there was a prophacy that two outsiders would cross our paths, and would have a great role in the destiny of the vampires. And I think you and Lynn are those two, you must be. I can not make you go with us, but-''  
''I'll come.'' Emeli looked at Mr. Crepsley. ''I've got no idea why, but I want to come. I have lost my father, probably my mom too... I don't want to live with relatives who I only see at birthdays. I want to go with you guys, allthough I don't know where it will take me. It feels like I have to...'' Mr. Crepsley nodded satisfied. ''I am happy to hear. I hope your friend feels the same about it. Now, I think it is better if you go to sleep for another few hours. When we leave tomorrow we will have to walk a lot,'' Crepsley said. Emeli nodded, said goodnight, and went back to the bedroom. She'd rather wake Lynn up, to tell her what she was going to do, and ask if she would come with her, but she let her sleep. She walked over to Darren's bed, which was empty. Surprised she looked around, but he wasn't here. Untill she heard the dull sound of a toilet being flushed, a door open, close again, and a soft cough. ''Aren't you cold?''  
Emeli turned around, and saw Darren. He was only wearing his shorts, and she could feel she was blushing. ''Look who's talking,'' she said, nodding at Darren. He grinned. ''I'm a half-vampire. I have thicker skin than normal people, I'm almost never cold. I'd get back in bed if I were you, you'll catch a cold.''  
He was right; it was winter, and the window was slightly open. She lay down in the bed, and pulled the covers up to her nose. Darren sat down besides her on the bed, with his back turned to Emeli. ''Did Mr. Crepsley tell you about the prophecy?'' he asked suddenly. ''Yes. Do you think we should come?'' Emeli asked. There it was again. That warm feeling in his stomach. But he didn't want Emeli to notice, so he tried to calm it down. ''Well, I do think so, yes. Did you say you'd come?'' he asked. ''Yes... It's so weird, I've only known you guys for a couple of hours. But it feels like I need to go with you. Something inside tells me to.'' Darren kept quiet, but worked hard to fight back a little smile.  
There was a long silence. Emeli who was lying on her back in the bed, Darren who was sitting on the edge of the bed. It was starting to brighten up outside, and Evra's covers started to move a little. He sat up in hes bed, and spotted his other non sleeping roommates. Again he grinned. ''Was the bed too small?'' he teased, dodging Darren's shoe which flew through the air. It smashed against the wall, and the sound woke Oliver and Lynn. ''Well, good morning everyone,'' he yawned, and he stood up and streched his arms.  
When everyone was awake, dressed, and in the livingroom, Mr. Crepsley told the five children about the prophacy. When he finished, everyone was looking at Lynn, waiting for an answer. Would she go to the Cirque, and face her destiny? Or would she stay here, wanting to do nothing with the 'freaks'. And Emeli

**Author: Oh my god. A prophacy. Thats never good. LYNN WHAT WILL YOU DO?**

**Lynn: Dude calm down! Im not going to tell. You will have to read chapter 6!**

**Author: Indeed! Read chapter 6 and find out! AND REVIEW! Please =]**


	6. Suicide

**Author: BIG day today, ive got to do a presentation at school, so im very nervous, and i figured this would calm me down and clear my head a bit. So, chapter 6. WHAT WILL LYNN DO? Oh my god, exciting! O_O. **

**Darren: Do i have to say 'author doesnt own' every time? You just forget.**

**Author: .../hearteyes/**

Lynn hesitated a moment. Was the life she had her so precious to her she wouldn't give it up? She was an independant person, het parents probably wouldn't even miss her that much. Besides, if she stayed she didn't have Emeli anymore, and carry this memory the rest of her life. And risk a one way ticket to a psychiatric hospital! Mr. Crepsley's words echoed in her head. A prophacy, her and Emeli being those persons from the prophacy. It sounded so epic, so big, so.. not from this world. Isn't that what she used to dream about?

''Yeah I'll go.'' She had said it before she knew it, and there was no way back now. ''Do we stay human?'' She also said that before she knew it. ''Most probably, yes. If we run into situations where it is best to blood you, like when you have to face things which lay beyond human powers, we might concider it.'' Lynn looked at Emeli, who was feeling the same way as she was. ''Okay. I accept that. But can I return home one last time? I'd like to see my parents before I leave, and I want to take some stuff with me."

"Of course." Mr. Crepsley said. "Go home now, and return here at 7 tonight. We will be waiting here for you." "All right." Lynn said. She felt like a robot, like she wasn't making the decisions, but something inside her, something she couldn't control. She wanted to exit the room with Emeli, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Oliver. He said nothing, but looked in her eyes with a stern look. It was like he was trying to apologise for the situation she was in. She smiled hastily, and followed Emeli outside. Where the hell did they get involved in!?

Before the door closed, Emeli looked behind her, and her eyes met Darren's. She had no clue what was going to happen in the future. When they stepped out of the hotel, they realised they had no idea where they were. ''Do you know where we are?'' Emeli asked. Lynn shook her head. Emeli looked around. The street was lit by sunlight; there were no clouds, which also made it freezing cold outisde. ''Come on,'' Lynn said, and they started walking, no idea where they were going.

After a while, they started to recognise things, and soon they arrived at Lynn's house. Emeli and Lynn said goodbye, and Emeli walked further, to her house. She remembered her nike was still at the cinema, but she didn't need it anyway. Would her mother be home again?

She entered the house at the back, and walked into the livingroom. Her mother was sitting on the sofa, staring in front of her. She looked up slowly, and smiled slightly. ''How was it at Lynn's?'' she asked, voice cracking. ''Good,'' Emeli muttered. She didn't like leaving her mom. But she had made her choise. Ze was leaving.  
That day Emeli tried to help her mother as much as she could. She cleaned the house, did the loundry, cooked (early, she was leaving at half past 6).  
They ate together, and talked about stuff. Not about her father. But movies, music, the best country's to go on a holiday, that sort of things. She made her mother take a bath, and sent her up to the bathroom. Her mother kissed her on the forhead. ''Lucky I still have you, Emeli''

Emeli stared at the door, which was closing, and sat there for ten minutes. She felt awful for what she was about to do. Hating herself for doing it, she wrote a little note, which said she was going to end her life. That's what she made up with Lynn. They would both write a note.  
She left it on the kitchen table, and walked to the back door. She had made a backpack that day, with things she wanted to bring. A coupleof clothes, a notebook and a pen, and some other stuff. She wanted to take het mp3 player with her, but it had to charge, what certainly wasn't going to work if she left, so she left it behind.  
She left the house, and sprinted a couple of blocks, so she was certain het mother couldn't track her if she noticed anything. The sooner she was gone, the better. She remembered the route she walked that morning, and after 15 minutes, she arrived at the hotel. Outside, Darren and Oliver were leaning against the wall of the hotel, talking, when Oliver noticed her. He restured to Darren that Emeli was coming. He turned his head, and slimed slightly.

''Is Lynn here yet?'' Emeli asked when she walked up to the boys.

Lynn was looking out of the window, staring into the big garden at the back of her house, it was probably the last time she would ever see it. She had to prepare for something she didn't even know what it was, so what on earth did she have to bring!? She grabbed a big backpack, and threw clothes in she liked, but also were practical, so no skirts or dresses. She also took a Swiss knife, a notebook, and she took her mp3 player (with portable charger), and her favorite book with her. She didn't want to leave those things behind, no matter where she'd go.  
Now came the hard part; the note. Luckily her parents weren't home, so that gave her some time. Lynn took a piece of paper and a pen from her desk, and wrote down the most dramatic letter she ever had, telling why she wanted to kill herself. When she was satisfied, she left the note on the kitchen table, and left the house.  
She hoped she could find the hotel back, but before she knew it, she had arrived. She walked into the hotel, took the elevator to the right floor, and walked over to the room she knew het new met 'friends' were in. Emeli was already there, but only a couple of minutes. ''So.. when do we leave?'' she asked, smiling nervously.

**Author: Oh gosh, THEY ARE GOING WITH THEM! Okay i dont think it was a big surprise though. But oh well. It wil get a lot more exciting, i promise! So, i might upload chapter 7 today, it depends on if i have time. Because i have school, and i have to go to work for 2 hours, but i might be able to put op another one tonight! Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


	7. The Cirque

**Author: Okay ive had some complains from my co-writer, about the copyright thing. Because i said i owned Emeli, Oliver, Lynn and so on, but for my information, i dont own Lynn, Author 2 owns Lynn. So yeah. EVERYONE LISTEN CAREFULLY! AUTHOR 2 OWNS LYNN, NOT ME! Hapy now Soes =D?**

Mr. Crepsley walked through the livingroom. ''The Cirque is not far from here, maybe 40 kilometers. It has got to do with the prophecy it is so convenient. We can start walking tonight. Because Emeli and Lynn are humans, we will have to walk slower than usual. We can walk 15, maybe 20 kilometers in an hour or three. Then, around 11, we should get some sleep. We can continue at four in the morning, and we will arrive at the Cirque just before dawn.''  
It sounded awful; walking for 3 hours, then 5 hours of sleep, than walking again. After that she could probably sleep again, but still, it sounded awful. No one disagreed though, and around 8 Mr. Crepsley checked out of the hotel, and they walked to the edge of the city. There was a large forrest next to the city, and they had to go right through it. The path in the forrest was soft, and nice to walk on. Walking went easier when they started talking about stuff. Oliver tols about where he lived before he became a vampire, and how he became one. He was blooded by a vampaneze, against his will, and Mr. Crepsley had agreed to make him a vampire instead. Darren also told about his past, and said he was a vampire for nearly six years now. ''How old are you than!?'' Emeli asked surprised. ''Well, physicly I'm about 15, but my real age is 19,'' he said. Emeli chuckled, and glanced at Lynn. ''Aaahw, that is kind of sad,'' she said, followed by Darren who pulled an annoyed face.

After getting some sleep, and walking for another few hours, they arrived at an open field in the forrest (it must have been enormous!), where was build a big tent. A little further away, a lot of little tents were set up in some sort of camp, and a few people were walking around. It started to dawn, the sun was about to rise. ''We are here,'' Mr. Crepsley breathed, and he led the group to the camp. Darren remembered a lot of people from when he stayed at the Cirque (including the Wolfman, bad memories). Mr. Crepsley said they had to stay outside, and he vanished in the trailer of a so called Hibernius Tall. Emeli threw her backpack on the ground, sat down on the ground and leaned against it. ''Okay, I'm taking a nap, who's with me guys?''

No one thought it was a bad idea, and soon the five kids were lying on the ground, with theur arms or backback under their heads and their eyes closed. They were nearly sleeping, when the door of Mr. Tall's trailer opened. Emeli opened one eye, and saw Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall and a small, bold man stepping out of the trailer. Probably one of the freaks. She wondered what he could do? Maybe the same as the bearded lady, only he could grow hair on his bold head, in a million different colours!

Mr. Crepsley coughed. ''You have to listen carefully. It is about the prophecy,'' he said, and he looked at the bold man with a dark look. Everyone opened his eyes, but no one felt like getting on their feet. ''Please, stay where you are...'' the man said, not sarcastic, but more like: I just owned you. ''I am Desmond Tiny, but you can call me Des. Indeed, I have information about the prophecy. You knew there are five ''saviours''. You will have to defeat the Vampaneze-Lord to safe the vampire clan. To make it harder, you all have one chance to kill the Vampaneze Lord, except for one of you. One of you will get in touch with the Vampaneze Lord, but they won't realise it. I'n not telling when, where and who. It can be tomorrow, it can be in ten years. Or in between of course...'' the bold man grinned. ''Also, some of you will go through a drastic change. And it could be anybody of you,'' he said, and he looked at Darren. He stared at him for a couple of seconds, then looked away. ''That is all I can say. If I tell you more, I would change the future, which is against the rules. Are there any questions?''

Lynn didn;t know what to say. Who was this man? It was definately clear she couldn't protest against his words. Eventually she opened her mouth, allthough she knew she would probably sound stupid. "Yeah, I think I've got a question. How do you know we're the people you're looking for? Maybe we're not the ones from the prophecy." "Well, we will never be sure untill it happens." The man grinned again. "Anyway, from now on you're in the game, and it's up to you if you play." Lynn sighed. That wasn't really an answer, but she knew she wouldn't get a better one. "Anything else?" No one spoke. "Good luck to you all then," he said, a little too excited. "I'm looking forward to see how this is going to end up." It was clear he wanted them to mess up, so he could probably laugh about it or something. The man suddenly was gone, at least Lynn couldn't see him anymore. She shrugged; this couldn't get any worse anyway..  
"So, what do we do now?" Emeli asked. "How are we going to find this... 'Lord' guy? "

"Well, we will get chances to kill him, so I guess he will cross our paths no matter what we do," Darren said. "But first we will probably stay at the Cirque, and you can meet all of our friends. And we can explain some things about.. stuff.''

"Fine with me," Lynn said. It was kind of weird, hanging around with a couple of freaks, but this whole mission was weird, so why not? "I'll look if I can arrange a trailer for you guys." Darren walked away with Oliver. Lynn looked at Emeli, and smiled nervously.

Eventually, Mr. Crepsley found a trailer where Lynn and Emeli could stay, but they had to share with Darren and Oliver. Evra prefered sleeping in a hammock anyway, and shared a tent with someone else. The girl he was sharing his tent with was called Merla, and she was new at the Cirque. She could use her ears as boomerangs, and put them on her head again. Evra didn't like it to not share rooms with Darren and Oliver anymore, but he gave in eventually.  
Mr. Crepsley slept in a coffin, which travelled along with the Cirque.  
''Well at least we have our own bed now!'' Emeli said, and Darren grinned. ''I wonder what we are going to do now. I mean, I assume we're going to stay at the Cirque for a while. What did you do before you went to our city?'' she asked.  
Darren looked at Oliver. ''We helped Mr. Crepsley with his act. He's got a performing spider, and we helped him controling the spider, and tried to make the act interesting.''  
Emeli nodded, and looked at Lynn. ''But what do we have to do? Because we probably won't help with the act, but we have to do SOMETHING while we're here?''  
Lynn and Emeli were informed they had to collect food for the Little People. The Little People were left at the Cirque by Mr. Tiny, and they ate anything raw. It wasn't easy hunting; the animals were fast. Oliver and Darren would probably succeed in catching the animals, but they had their own chores. Eventually they managed to collect a few. Most of them were already dead, but they also caught some of the beasts.

Two weeks had past since they arrived at the Cirque. They just arrived at a new place where they were going to perform. A city. Emeli asked Mr. Crepsley how they sould hunt now, but he said not to worry about that anymore. The only thing Emeli and Lynn had to do, was making sure his clothes were clean and dry for the evening, when he had to perform. They would stay here for five days.  
Emeli insisted on buying a Snickers, because she had gone AGES without any (like 2 weeks, but it was kind of like a drug to her), and went to the shops in the city by herself. She walked into a corner shop, and walked over to the candybars. There were so many, and now she thought about it, she might buy some more candybars...  
''Can't choose?'' someone asked. Emeli looked at. It was a boy. Maybe 18 years old. He had brown hair, had lightbrown eyes and was grinning at her. She smiled ashamed. ''I was actually shopping for this one,'' she said, and she grabbed a Snickers. He nodded. ''Tasty. Just like you.''  
No he didn't say that XD. Hum hum, I got carried away there for a moment. The boy nodded. ''Tasty, but these are good too,'' he said, and he pointed at a candybar Emeli didn't know yet.  
''You're with that circus, hmm?'' the boy asked. Emeli looked up, surprised. ''How do you-''  
''I walked past, and I saw you and some others walking around,'' the boy said. Emeli nodded. ''Yes, but I'm no performer. I'm just helping out there...''  
There was a short silence, then Emeli smiled. ''I'm Emeli.''

''I'm Steve''

**Author: My longest chapter yet. GHA. And Steve's there O_O. Zomg. Zeu my gahd XD. Okay I had to say that. And now I'm going to say something in Dutch. Ik ben zo verslaafd aan de hoofdrolspeler van dit verhaal, nou niet de meiden maar de jongen, en ik ga zijn naam niet zeggen want dat vind ik niet cool, maar Soes weet wie ik bedoel. Hea Soes :D?**

**Okay thats it, if you want to know what the sentence means, REVIEW AND I WILL MESSAGE YOU!**


	8. Uhrily

**Author: Tehee, okay im playing the DSBS soundtrack now, so im ready to write! DSBS soundtrack is a couple of songs my friend and i think are fit for this story, and it gives us inspiration. Maybe ill put it op here on , in one of the chapters XD. So you can tell me if you agree. So yeah, i love it, and it makes me want to write XD. Gha.**

**Darren: Author doesn't own**

**Author: 3**

Emeli and Steve walked around the city, talking about allkinds of stuff. Steve was really nice. He was 19 years old, and has been living in the city for a couple of years, alone. He said his parents lived in another town, and he was here to study  
''I think I should go back. I still have to do my chores, and if I don't... Well I don't really know what would happen, but trust me, it wont be nice,'' Emeli said. Steve smiled. ''Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Can you keep my name quiet with your friends? It sounds weird, but I prefer it if no one knows I live here. I ran away from home because my parents didn't even knew I excisted, and I'm happy here now. If people know who I am, maybe they saw it on the news, my parents will know. It's just... I don't want them to find out.''

''Oh.. But the people at the Cirque-''

''Emeli, please.'' His voice was dark, and Emeli smiled. ''I wont tell anything.''  
Emeli returned to the Cirque. Her and Steve had agreed to meet again the next day, in the park. She hadn't thought about her chores, and there was enough she had to do. She spotted Mr. Crepsley's clothes hanging over a thin thread. Oh gosh... That was her chore, but apparently Lynn already did that. She completely had forgotten about Lynn and the boys!

Lynn quit liked it at the Cirque. At least tehre were people who listened when whe talked, and she felt useful even though she only did a couple of chores, and she wasn't one of the performers. Emeli had gone to the shops earlier that day to buy some Snickers. As far as Lynn was consirned, Emeli never let a day pass without a Snickers, so she would probably be dying to eat one right now. But now she was gone for a couple of hours already! Of course she could look around at the shops, Lynn would like to too, but now all of her chores hadn't been done, and she had to take care of them, before Emeli would get into trouble with Mr. Crepsley. After she had done her chores, and Emeli's, she sat down in the trailer, put her mp3 player on and started to draw in het notebook, but she kept watching her watch every 5 minutes. Where the hell was Emeli?

Allmost another hour had passed, when the door of the trailer opened. "I am so sorry!" Emeli bellowed. "What?" "That I didn't do my chores, but I met this really nice guy in the city!"

"Oh?" Lynn raines one of her eyebrows. So that was why it took her so long to return. "Who?" Emeli hesitated. "Uhh"

"Oh, so he was so nice you forgot his name?"

"No. No! That's just short for something. His name is Uhh..ri-ley"

"Oh really?" Lynn laughed.

"Nee! Uhrily! Like.. Uhriley... Hey don't make fun of his name!" Lynn allmost cried out of laughter, and Emeli let herself fall on her bed. "You attrackt strange boys..."

Again the door opened, this time Oliver and Darren stepped into the trailer. "Hey!" They looked at Emeli. ''So she's finally back.''

''Ehh, yeah I went to the shops and..'' She looked at Lynn, who was looking at her with a questioning look. ''I met this person, and it was nice and we talked and stuff, and I forgot the time.'' Oliver en Darren looked at each other. ''Well, who was it?'' Darren asked. ''Oh a guy. Uhrily is his name.'' Oliver made a chuckling noise, and put his hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile. ''It's not funny!'' Emeli muttered, and she crossed her arms. ''But who is it? I mean, do you even know him?'' Darren asked. ''No, but he just was a nice person. He's about your age, and lives alone. He said he didn't like his parents, he never did, and that he went to live by himself.'' Emeli explained. Darren's eyes went dark; he was clearly thinking of something. ''What?'' Emeli asked.  
''Nothing. I used to know someone like that. Be careful with him,'' Darren said. He opened the door of the trailer, and marched outside. ''What's with him?'' Emeli asked Lynn and Oliver. No replies.  
''Okay... Well I'm going to get Mr. Crepsley's cothes and fould them.'' Emeli also left the trailer. She collected Mr. Crepsley's clothes, and foulded them. Why was Darren suddenly so annoyed? Oh well, he would be fine. Tonight was the first show, and he would perform together with Mr. Crepsley and Oliver, and Emeli and Lynn would sell souvenirs during the breaks.  
The sun was about to set, and dinner was almost ready. Emeli walked over to where they were going to eat, but didn't spot Lynn, Oliver or Darren. Where were they? Where they getting back at her, because she was gone for so long?

**Author: Where are they!? ZOMG! Okay, i kind of need to go to the bathroom now, so ill keep it short XD, REVIEW!**


	9. The Window

**Author: HAH okay chapter.. nine i think. Okay, so Emeli was going to have dinner, but Oliver, Darren and Lynn were gone. Sooo, what will happen? OH MY GOD i just found another soundtrack for this story. Soes you already know XD. I still want to put it up here, but maybe ill do that when we have some more. We only have like, 10 or something. Okay, back to the story.**

Lynn followed Darren and Oliver through the bushes. "There they are... There are 4 or 5 I think," Oliver whispered. He was talking about vampaneze. Because of what happened in the sewer when she met Oliver and Darren, she now knew what vampaneze were. First she wondered why they had brought her, but the answer was simple: she too was on a quest to find the Vampaneze Lord and defeat him, so she had to be involved. Hopefully, they only had to spy in the group of vampaneze, and it wouldn't turn out to be something more violent...  
Suddenly the boys stopped, and Darren pointed at a small open field. There was a little fire, and there were 6 people sitting around it. Allthough, people..? "Are they all vampaneze?" Lynn asked. "I think there is one human amongst them... He's probably helping the vampaneze."

"Oh," Lynn said.  
Time was passing, and they had no idea how long they were sitting there. The vampaneze were acting quite normal actually. They said nothing that could be about the Vampaneze Lord, not a thing... Lynn yawned, she was tired and hungry. "Lynn! Darren! Oliver!" a girl's voice souted. Lynn and the boys paled, and looked at the vampaneze. They had heard it too. "Oh there you are!" Emeli said when the reached them. Lynn signed to be quiet, but it was too late. The vampaneze were already heading their way.

Emeli looked at the friends, who hurried over to her. Oliver grabbed Lynn's hand and pulled her with him. ''this way,'' he said; he seemed to have kept his nerve.  
Emeli looked at Darren questioningly, but he didn't answer her look. He grabbed Emeli's wrist, and ran in an other direction than Oliver and Lynn. ''What's going on?'' Emeli asked, who didn't really like it to be ignored. ''Vampaneze! We were spying on them, but then you...''  
Darren stopped talking, and looked behind, checking if they had a chance to get away. He didn't see any of the vampaneze, but kept on running, just to be sure. Emeli couldn't talk. Was it her fault if they were going to be killed by a couple of purple weirdos? ''Don't worry, it's okay,'' Darren said, as if he could read her mind. Emeli looked behind, but saw no vampaneze? They ran further into the forrest, but not towards the city. The other way. They ran for more than 15 minutes (thank god, PE was good for something), and stopped at an open space. Emeli sat on the ground, then lay down on her back. She had never run that hard and long in her life, and was gasping for breath. Darren lay next to her, and for a long while they kept quiet, looking at the stars.  
''Shouldn't we go back?'' Emeli asked after a long time. ''Honestly, I don't really know where we are...'' Darren muttered. Emeli bit her lower lip. She was quite scared. Being lost in a major forest, with purple morrons chasing you. On the other hand, she was with Darren. The one who made her feel safe from the very first moment they met. Slowly she got to her feet. ''I think it's better if we go and find Lynn and Oliver.'' Darren agreed, and they went looking for them. Now they were walking in stead of running, and they walked for a long time. Half an hour. An hour. Two hours. Emeli's feet started to ache, and when she was about to sit down on the ground again, Darren stopped walking and raised his hand, making Emeli stop too. ''What-'' Emeli started, but Darren hushed her with a gesture. They were right next to a large bush, but there seemed to be an opening. Darren pushed a few twigs away, then stepped right into the bush, and disappeared! Emeli shivered. ''Darren?'' she wispered. There was no response, and slowly she followed Darren into the bush.

Lynn followed Oliver, but it was hard to keep up with him, because he was so fast. A few times she almost tripped on a stone or something else, but she managed to keep herself up: they were being chased! Or, were they still? Oliver stopped running, and Lynn almost bumped into him. "Oliver... are they gone?" He nodded shortly, and walked on. After a while, they saw a light a little but further ahaid. It wasn't sunlight; it was a bright, unnatural, orange light. ''I don't want to go there,'' Lynn muttered. "You can stay here, Lynn." Oliver walked towards the light, and after a while Lynn couldn't see him anymore. She wasn't comfortable at all. What if it hadn't to do with with vampires or vampaneze, but something even worse...  
After a while, two people came running towards her, from the right. Releaved, Lynn recognized Emeli and Darren. Emeli was gasping for breath, and Darren looked around. "Where's Oliver?" Darren asked. Lynn pointed towards the light, and Darren didn't seem to like it any more than she did. "I'm going to check it out," Darren said, and before Lynn or Emeli could say anything, he was running towards the licht.

When Emeli had explained the route she and Darren had walked, her and Lynn heard Oliver calling. Slowly they walked towards the light. It was scary, but Oliver and Darren were there, so they kept on walking. The light didn't come from a house, or lamp. It hung in the air, a patch of light, almost as large as a door. ''What is that?'' Emeli squeeled, grabbing Lynn;'s upper arm. ''It's a window. A window to the world of demons.''  
Oliver explained what he meant. He told there was a demon world, and that this was the way to cross between that world and this one, the fact that demons actually were real, and what they could do.  
''Okay... The passed month is TOO weird to be real. Suddenly there are vampires, and vampaneze, and demons.''  
''Oh, that's not all,'' Oliver smiled, And Emeli paled. ''There are also creatures like mages, and werewolves,'' he said. ''But I think, and hope, we won't get involved with such matters. What I'm worried about, is this window. It was made by a Desciple, or a demon.''  
Emeli was about to ask what the hell a Desciple was, but before she could say anything, the window moved. Something came out of it. A leg, followed by a torso, a head, and the other leg. It was a man, and he surely didn't look like a demon. Another man stepped out of the window. Allthough, it wasn't a man. It was a boy, not older than 15. Before anyone could do or say anything, Oliver gasped loudly. ''_Dervish?_''

**Author: ZEUU MY GOD, A CROSSOVER! LIKE OH MY GOD HOW COOL? I wanted Grubbs in it because he rocks, so we made this up XD. And because its cool. GHA. Okay REVIEW! :D**


	10. Fate's Choice

**Author: I've found the most awesome soundtrack EVER, thanks Soes, and I'll put it in my DSBS playlist, and will also put it up here if i put the soundtrack list here. Oh, and in this chapter Grubbs has Kernel's powers. We did that because we dont like Kernel, and we thought Grubbs deserved his powers :D. So yeah. READ :D.**

"Oliver!" The man looked happy, releaved. "We've been looking for you for a long time." Oliver didn't answer, he waited for an explanation, but it didn't come."Who are..." "This is my best friend Darren, and these girls are Lynn and Emeli." "Oh.." Lynn felt the eyes of the man looking at her, as if he was studying her. He'd probably wonder why a normal girl like her was wondering around with vampires. "But we need you! We have a theory... maybe there is a antiserum for lycanthropy. If this works we can save hundrets of lives, and nobody ever has to fight with Lord Loss again..."

"STOP. HO." Emeli said. "This probably is really important or something, but I don't understand any of it." She was making theatrical movements with her arm as she spoke. "First vampires and vampaneze. Now, demons, mages and werewolves?!?! What kind of a world is this!" "Oh, my apologies..." the man said, who appearantly was called Dervish. The quite tall, red haired boy, who was standing behind him, hadn't said a word yet. "Oliver can I talk to you, in private, for a minute?" "Sure."

Oliver, the man and the boy walked away, and Lynn watched how the window was closing. Emeli was looking at the now dark spot in the air, very grumpy faced. "I'm sorry... It's just stupid that everyone seems to understand this weirdness, and that I'm the only one who's a total blanc. Vampires was oke, but this is just too much.''

"I know what you mean...'' Lynn sighed, and she sat down next to Emeli, who was sitting now.

"I think it's safe to talk here." the boy said. "By the way, have I introduced myself? I'm Grubitsch Grady, but you can call me Grubbs. I can't say I'd kill you when you cann me Grubitsch, I'm afraid I'd fail at that quest, but... please, don't. "

"Okay I won't... Wait a minute.'' Oliver was looking suspiciously at Grubbs. ''What are we?'' ''Halfbrothers,'' Dervish said. ''Oh.. another one?''

''Yes, you know what Cal was like...''

''Yeah...'' Oliver thought about his father, and his 'stepmother', who were killed by demons. ''Are you the boy who survived the attack? ''

''Yeah, guess that's me...'' Grubbs said softly.

''Good. Oliver, you know what the natural enemy of the werewolf is in all thehorrormovies?'' ''The...vampire?'' Oliver answered. ''Exactly. Maybe your, or, the vampires', blood, is the key to the cure for lycantrophy! I heard a vague story about it from a Desciple who traveled to Mexico. I don't know if it's true, but it's worth trying. There is a girl in the family who is starting to change. We can still save her. Can we count you in, Oliver? '' Oliver looked troubled.''Well... I'd have to discuss it with Darren. We're in some serious trouble ourselves, and it's got to do with the future of our entire clan.''

''Of course that comes first, '' Dervish said. ''But I might be able to take a break.'' Oliver smiled.

Meanwhile, Emeli had made a little pile of dirt, and was messing around with it. She looked at Oliver and his two friends. What were they doing? Who were they in the first place. And what the hell were Desciples!?  
After a couple of minutes they walked back, and Emeli got to her feet. ''Okay, can anybody PLEASE explain the current situation?'' ze asked. Dervish looked at Oliver, who nodded. Appearantly he was checking if it was safe to tell. Like she was weird or not worthy trusting!  
Dervish explained what he had earlier, when he spoke to Oliver, and tols about demons, Lord Loss, werewolves, mages and magicians. It was as if all the fantasybooks, films, games, whatever had come to life, and she was living a freaking Harry Potter life!

''But, we have a problem,'' Darren said. ''We don't know where we are. We lost the cirque when we... bunped into a couple of vampaneze by accident,'' he said, and he was trying hard not to look at Emeli. Grubbs smiled slightly. ''I know how to find it,'' he said, and he started to move his arms around in the air. Emeli was looking at Grubbs as if he was seriously retarded, since she couldn't see the patches of light in the air. When he was finished, a dark, red window started to show. Grubbs signed at the window. ''Lady's first,'' he said. Emeli looked at Lynn, who also was stunned. She looked back at the light, and decided to give it a go. She stepped into the window, and for a second everything went red.

Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall were the first persons Emeli saw when she could see again, but they were standing in a fight position. ''Euhh easy, it's just me!'' Emeli said, and she almost fell back into the window. ''Oh. It is just you. We expected a demon. That means...''  
Mr. Crepsley didn't finish his sentence, because Dervish had appeared out of the window. He and Mr. Crepsley appearantly recognised each other, because they called each other 'mates', and hugged firmly. Lynn also followed through the window, along with Oliver, Darren and Grubbs. Emeli was way smaller than Grubbs. She was about 1.70 meters, and had to be around 1.85! She liked his red haired. It made his licht blue eyes pop out, and he had cute freckled on his pale face. Grubbs looked back, and Emeli smiled. He smiled back, but Emeli could see he was tired.  
Dervish had explained to Mr. Crepsley why they were here, and he nodded slowly. ''I think Oliver should go with you. We are being led by fate, and you and Grubbs came on Oliver's path,'' he said. ''He should not ignore that, or he might miss a crucial chance.''

**Author: OH MY GOD I love this crossover XD. Okay, tell me what you think, and REVIEW please ;D.**


	11. The Cure

**Author: HIYAAA. Sorry i havent uploaded for a while, but i guess i was busy and inspirationless or something... But now im back :D. And ive got some new music, so yeah, enough inspiration :D. Oh, and before you read this chapter; Grubbs has got Kernels powers, because me and Soes hate Kernel. So we cut him out, and gave his powers to Grubbs xD. Because Grubbs rox. So now you understand why we did it in the last chapter XD. READ**

"Okay, then that's decided." Oliver said to Dervish and Grubbs. "But..." He looked at Darren, the girls and then at Mr. Crepsey. "I think you should stick together,'' Crepsley said. ''This is not 'just hapening', but I do not think I should come. I will stay with the Cirque. Return when you have finished your business.'' Oliver nodded. "Good. Where is that girl?"

"Southern Ireland," Dervish answered. "Grubbs, can you open a window?" Grubbs nodded, and started doing his magic."Succes, and if you run into the Vampaneze Lord...be careful."

"We will."

Soon the window was opened, dark green this time. There was a slight hesitation, but then they entered the world beyond the window, one by one...

When Emeli stepped out of the window, darkness took over her sight. It obviously was night over here. Because of the damp, green light, she could still see Lynn, Oliver en Darren, who already stepped through the window. But the light was dark green, so she couldn't see sharp. When Grubbs and Dervish were with them, Dervish muttered some words, and a ball of light appeared. Emeli was looking at Dervish like she had seen a ghost, but said nothing. She had decided not to ask any more questions about anything. It was too complicated anyway.

''That house over there, that's where she lives,'' Dervish said, and he pointed to the right. Everyone looked, and they saw a light, a few minutes away. They walked over, untill they reached the house. There weren't any other houses in the neighbourhood, at least no visible ones. ''So.. what are we going to do? We can't just burst in there,'' Darren asked. ''No,'' Dervish said. ''And we won't. It's family of ours. They know about the curse, and are expecting us. They will co-operate,'' he said, an knocked on the door.

The people were nice. The girl who was changing was too, allthough she was very nervous. ''Oliver, you have to make a little cut in your arm, and poor some of your blood in this little test-tube,'' Dervish said. ''If you cut your finger, you wont be able to give enough blood, and if you heal your wound right after you cut it, you will be all right. You can do taht with magic,'' he said. He took a little knife out of his pocket, and handed it ove to Oliver, along with a little test-tube. Oliver looked at the tools for a while, but then turned around, and made a little cut in his wrist. He let his blood flow into the test-tube, handed it over to Dervish, and lay his other hand on his bleeding wrist. There was a warm stabbing felling, but when he removed his hand, the wound was closed, and he whiped away the remaining blood.  
Dervish nodded when he saw Oliver's wound healed, and looked at the girl. ''Good, take this Sophie. Now it's your call...'' Dervish said, and he handed the blood over to the girl.

The girl looked at the blood, frightned. "But... What do I do with it? Drink it?''

"I think it's better if we inject it straight into your blood," Dervish said. "No dude!" Oliver said quickly. "We don't want to risk her becomming a vampire... I don't know if it's possible, but it's better not to risk it. Just drink it, Sophie."

"But our blood is poisonous to humans..." Darren said, soft enough so Sophie didn't hear it. "Yes, but she is no human. If it works the right way, the vampire blood and werewolf blood will attack and extermenate each other."

"Let's hope so."  
Sophie glanced around the room, at the other people, who gave encouraging nodds, what made her gulp down the whole test-tube. "Gross..." she muttered. After a while she began to shake, it was like she was in some sort of trance. Lynn looked frightned, but the others seemed to believe it would be okay. After a minute, she seemed to be normal. "Do you think it worked?" Emeli asked Dervish. "We'll have to wait and see... We can only know if the moon is full, which isn't in another two weeks."

"Okay..."

The group stayed for dinner, and after Sophie's mother had thanked Dervish and Oliver, they were ready to leave. "Are we going to back to the Cirque?" Darren pulled a face. "I don't really feel like going back... can't we stick together, as a group?"

"Dervish, do you and Grubbs have plans?" Oliver asked. "Not really. And I understand you have an important quest. You could use some help, hmm?"

"We sure can." Oliver slimed. "We could stay here for the night, and leave tomorrow," Dervish said, and so they did.

**Author: it took me freaking long to write this one O_O. Woot.. well i was distracted. Anyway, please review :D. Because Darren owns! 3. :D**


	12. Lady Agony

**Author: tehee, okay so me and Soes have read like, a bit of this other fanfic about DS, and.. it was so lame xD. It was like; fangirldrool all over, and i know like.. tis fanfic gets fangirlish at some points, but not nearly as much as in that other one. Besides, in that one, the chara's like, knew each other for 1 week, and were in love already. I mean, its possible.. but too fangirlish for my likings. So heres how we think it should be done :D. **

The next morning, when everybody was dressed and had breakfast, the group said goodbye to the generous family of Sophie, and Lynn, Emeli, Darren, Oliver, Dervish and Grubbs left. ''Where are we actually going?'' Emeli asked, squinting her eyes against the upcomming sun. ''Where our feet will take us!'' Dervish boomed. Emeli pulled a face, and they walked on, through the forest.

''No no NO, oh my word, Flinntroell is SO not cool'' Emeli told Grubbs with a deformed face, who was looking back at her with a face just as weird looking. ''Well i DO like them. What bands do you like?''  
''Uhm...well Paraless, Mage, Jaildweller,''  
''Those are nice... Your taste is cool.''  
Emeli smiled. Grubbs was cool, he liked the same music, the same movies, the same tv shows. Emeli and Grubbs were interrupted by Darren, who squeezed in between them. ''Hiya'' he said, and Emeli smiled. ''Hey. Woot, I now realise we haven't really talked lately..'' she said, while stepping over a rock. Darren nodded. ''Yeah.. after that night in the forest.. I do want you to know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't know we were spying on those vampaneze. And it ended well! I'm glad we're at least safe now.''  
Darren took Emeli's hand, and she felt her cheeks getting red. She didn't know what to think of Darren... She still had that feeling of weirdness when she looked at him. And now he touched her hand, it was ever worse. A smile appeared on her face, and they continued walking.

''Stop!'' Dervish said harshly, and everyone stiffened. He looked ahead with a very serious look in his eyes, and everybody looked in the same direction. A little bit further ahead, a licht green, throbbing patch of licht was floating in the air. _A window__!_  
''W- what's wrong?'' Emeli asked with a little voice, and Darren gafe a little squeeze in her hand. ''That window was not opened by a Desciple'' Dervish said, and he looked at Grubbs, who immediately understood what he meant. ''Be very careful, if you see movement anywhere-''  
''My my, what do we have here... Or rather, who...'' a warm, sweet voice echoed through the forest. Everyone turned around, and Darren and Oliver moved in front of Emeli and Lynn. Dervish and Grubbs knew what they were dealing with, so they stepped in front of the boys. Before them stood a tall woman. She was gorgeous, and had long, blue-black-ish hair, what seemed to swim around her. She was wearing long, thin straps of fabric, but her arms, legs and belly were mostly visable, despite the cold winter weather.  
''Lady Agony..'' Dervish said darkly, and on the face of the lady appeared the most evil grin Emeli had ever seen in her entire life. ''I was looking for you... It seems I have found you,'' she said. Behind her, at the left and the right, stood two animal-like creatures. One of them was almost human, but it had the upper body of a lady, and the lower body of a black panter. The other one was half man, half horse. A... centaur?  
''I actually came for a couple of you... But I see that is no use... The time is not there yet. But it will be soon, and...hmmhmhmhm'' she chuckled, ''...soon I will have a few new allies.''  
Dervish looked angry. ''What do you want from us?'' he asked firmly. ''Oh nothing yet, I was just checking if I could make my move. But I think I'll wait. In fact, we're leaving. Untill next time, Dervish. Grubbs. Oliver. Darren. Lynn. Emeli.''  
Emeli felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. How did she know her name!? The woman and her two strange friends pessed them (now she took another look, Emeli realised Lady Agony was floating!), and they disappeared into the green light. The woman went in last, and before she did, she waved at them, before vanishing into the window.

Everyone looked at Dervish, like he could axplain what just happened, but he couldn't. "Who was she?"

"Lady Agony, a very, very powerful demon master, or should I say, mastress. Just like Lord Loss," he ignored the questioning faces of Emeli, Lynn and Darren, ''she lives on the misery of people. But she's got something Lord Loss doesn't. She's got the power to make people like, trust or even love her... some sort of succubus.''

"Oh my god.. And what does she want with us?" Emeli yelped. "I don't know Emeli, but this is not good..."

They started walking. They had no idea where, just that they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes they passed an old castleruine, but mostly just forest and fields. Finally there was a sign down the road, which said: next town: 20 miles. "Hey, someone's walking over there!" ynn noted. Nothing special, she just saw it. She pointed at the person, who was walking a little but further in the forest. Before anyone know, Emeli was gone, talking to the person!

"Steve, what are you doing here? We're in the middle of nowhere!'' Emeli glanced back at the group. "Nah, there's a village not far from here. I'm visiting family, and I was just taking a walk." He looked around. "Oh, you've got company." He started to behave nervously, grabbed his sunglasses from his bag, realised how ridiculous that was in this weather, and put it back. "Can I ask you something weird? I told them your name was Uhrily. Yeah I know, it sucks, but I couldn't tell your real name. So, can I still use...? "

"Yes,'' he said quickly. The rest had caught up with Emeli. "Hey, this is my friend Uhrily. What a coincidence huh?" Emeli bellowed. Lynn stepped forward to introduce herself, just like Oliver, Grubbs and Dervish. Darren though, didn't...

''You.''

''What?'' Steve replied. "I know who you are... You can tell us you're name is Uhrily, but I know the truth."

"What are you talking about, I don't know you. What's your name?" He put on a fake smile. "You know my name is Darren." Lynn looked from Darren to Uhrily. This wasn't right... Darren wouldn't just say this. And why would Uhrily go here, and at the same time as them? He was at the town where the Cirque played earlier, wasn't he...?

**Author: Oeeehhh, shwieeeee. xD. Okay. It's like.. 1:51 am right now, so im going to bed xD. Its freaking warm O_O. Like.. i dont know how warm, just REALLY warm! Okay, so, goodnight, sweet dreams, and review!**


	13. The Abduction

**Author: woooot okay, my grandparents just got back prom Portugal, and they always bring me and my brother stuff back, including chewing gum. So now we've got gum, and if you bite a little bit off, and then squeeze, this light green..glow in the dark stuff comes out of it, it looks gross xD. But its sooooo tasty, and theres this guy in my class, who's always like; BIBI HAVE YOU GOT GUM FROM PORTUGAL!? He loves it xD. BUT now it's chocomelfaptim- EHH i mean Vampirewritingtime :D... Soes knows what I mean xD. 3**

''Is there something wrong, Darren?'' Emeli asked unsecure. Darren looked immensly angry at Steve, and now Steve was looking suspicious at Darren. Emeli gave an uneasy chuckle. ''What is it guys? Do you know each other or something?''  
''Yes,'' Darren said. ''He used to be my best friend, and he swore to kill Mr. Crepsley and me.''  
The way he said it, didn't really sound convincing, and Emeli put her arms over each other. ''What kind of nonsense is that!? Of course he wont kill you, how could you said something like that!?'' she said shocked. Darren's expression changed, he was looking at Emeli now, with desperate eyes. ''Emeli.. I wouldn't lie about something like this! You've known me longer than him, haven't you? You know-''  
''Do you believe him!? That I'd want to kill him all of a sudden? And I don't even know that Crepsley guy! Emeli,'' Steve grabbed Emeli by her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. Steve's eyes weren't brown anymore... they were almost red, and Emeli started to lose control over her body. Was she being hypnotised?

''Emeli!'' Darren stepped forward, but stopped. Behind Steve appeared a green light, and he started to grin. He grabbed Emeli's arm, and gave her a licht push into the light. He stepped into the light too, and before anyone could do anything, the light was gone, and so were Steve and Emeli.

''EMELI, NO!!!'' Lynn yelled. She ran to the place Emeli and Uhrily had disappeared... It was the same sort of thing Grubbs had opened. Who was this Uhrily?!  
Darren was obviously furious. He jammed his leg against a stone, decided that was very painful, then sat down on it. He looked at Lynn and Oliver. "I don't get her. She's known me far longer then him, I'm her friénd, and she just didn't listen to me. She chose him, and now this happened."

"I think there's more to it, Darren..." Oliver said, who was staring into distance. "Lynn. His name isn't Uhrily. He is Steve Leonard, and he used to be my best friend. Used to be." Darren kind of spat the last bit out. "But what does he want with Emeli?" Lynn asked. "I don't know? Revenge probably, he swore to become a vampire hunter and kill me... maybe he thinks this will give him the chance." Lynn wasn't convinced by this answer, it didn't explain the window. Dit this guy had something to do with demons?

Emeli had no clue what was going on, and after the green light, was a damply lit room. Wait, it wasn't a room.. They were outside. And they were not alone.  
Weird formed creatures everywere, and they looked at her and Steve, who also stepped through the window now. They were just... So magical and epic. ''Don't be afraid, they won't hurt you,'' Steve said, and he grabbed Emeli's hand, and took her with him. Emeli looked up. Treetops. Were they still in the same forest? No, the forest where they'd come from wasn't damply lit. The light here looked like gold, and it wasn't coming from the sun, but something what was hidden behing the trees, bushes and creatures. ''What are they?'' Emeli asked, and she moved closer to Steve. ''Where are we anyway, and where is the rest?''  
''I'll explain later, we've got to move fast now.''

Behing the trees was a huge palace. Emeli wondered how she couldn't have spotted it, but then realised the trees were massive too. Steve led her to the entrance, and the gates opened. They went in, and walked into some sort of reception room, where in the end was a familiar figure sitting.  
''Lady,'' Steve said, and he hurried over to her, still holding Emeli's hand. The room was filled with the strange creatures, and when Emeli realised what wat going on, it felt like a million bricks landed on top of her. _Demons._

**Author: i've asked Soes, aka Author 2, if she wanted to write this author part this time, but she refused xD. WHY NOT GOSH! You could talk to Oliver :D. Squee. Darren. I love the fact you're concerned. /hearteyes/**

**Darren: ..yes well... it's logical right?**

**Author: YOU'RE SO TOUCHING! ... touching... *touch*:3**

**Darren: HEY get off me O_O**

**Author :D**


	14. Battle at the Palace Hall

**Author: I'm booooored :D. Nobodys online... so i guess i'll write another chapter, ghe :D. Please guys, if you even read this far xD, PLEASE review! It makes us feel so much better, because then it looks like we have readers, and it really means a lot to us! Thanks :)**

Lynn to tell the others about what she thought was going on. Maybe it was insane, and Steve had some magical abilitys or something, but what if she _was_ right... This was too important not to tell.

"Look... Steve. That window. Do you know how he opened it...?" A while nobody answered, but then Dervish talked. "I'm not sure exactly, but only strong mages can do so... He must have some sort of power."

"Isn't it posible the window opened to a demon world?" Lynn asked slowly. Dervish glanced at Oliver and Grubbs, then back at Lynn. "So you think Steve took Emeli to the realm of the Demonata?"

"The..."

"Yes, that's their official name. But..?"

"Yeah I don't know! It just came up to me, those windows remind me of demons..."

"If you are right, we are in more trouble then we knew. Grubbs, find her. NOW."

Grubbs sat down on the ground, and seemed very concentrated. "He's imagining Emeli, that way he can locate and find her," Dervish said. After a while, he started moving his hand around in the air, and allthough Lynn had seen him doing that a few times now, it still looked extremely weird. ''He can see patches of light. That ability was given to another Disciple, but he died in battle with the Demonata, and he managed to give Grubbs his power before he died," Dervish explained, when he had seen Lynn's expression.

After a couple of minutes, Grubbs stopped moving his hands around, and a purple/blue-ish window formed in the air. "Careful, Oliver, Darren and Lynn. We don't know where this leads. The universe of the Demonata holds many realms, and most aren't pleasant," Dervish said, and they nodded quickly, and disappeared into the window.

They surely didn't expect to find anything like this. Lynn had thought of some hell landscape or something, but here, it was light, and the colours were wooly and imaginative, with a lot of purple and green. The trees were enormous and beautifuly formed. Between the leafs, little squirrels jumped from tree to tree, but they had winges, and long, reptile-like tails. A little further were some kind of.. unicorns, but they had more than just one horn, and their tales were made out of flames. "This is definately Lady Agony's realm. Be very careful, and stick with each other, don't let these demons seduce you..."

''WHY have you brought her?'' Agony practicly screamed out the first word. She was sitting on a big throne at the end of the hall. It was decorated with branches on which little black and white flowers were growing. Now Emeli looked closer, she saw they were growing through the entire length of the room, against the walls and pilars too.  
Steve pulled a face, but recovered quickly. ''You told me to find and take he-''  
''That was AGES ago. I've found them myself. They weren't ready. But...this is convenient. We might be able to find a vampire or vampaneze somewhere. I'm not sure if the effects will be the same if we use a vampaneze, but if we fail, we'll still have the other one...''  
A wicked smile appeared on Lady Agony's face, but she remained as beautiful as always.

Emeli freed her hand from Steve's. ''Why am I here, what are you going to do with me!?'' Steve looked at her. ''I don't know what She wants with you, She didn't tell me... But you have to trust me, I won't leave you alone! We will both work for Lady Agony, we could be powerful!''  
Emeli shook her head. ''I... I want to go back, to Lynn and Darren. The others. I don't feel-''  
''Bliss, Threnody! Take our Emeli with you...''  
Behind Lady Agony's throne, two demons appeared. The same ones who were with the demonmistress earlier that day. The woman with the lower body of a black panter, the man with the lower body of a horse.  
They didn't hurt Emeli, they barely touched her, pushing her to the right, to another room. Emeli was almost peeing her pants; how scary was this!?  
''Steve?'' she said with a trembling voice. Steve wanted to move, but he didn't when Lady Agony raised a hand.  
When the two demons wanted to open the door to the other room, and take here where ever they were going to, an other door opened. The big gate at the front side of the hall.

The gate creeked when it opened. Lynn spotted the beautiful but dark Lady Agony, sitting on the throne, with her graceful allies around her. Before her stood Steve, and at one side of the room, Emeli. "EMELI!!!!" Lynn yelped. Lady Agony chuckled. "Well well, I told you it wasn't your time yet, didn't I? I was planning on leaving you alone for a while, maybe a couple of months, a couple of years... Meybe even a few decades. But now you are really asking for it, since you came into my realm. Steve, follow me, Bliss, Threnody... They're yours,'' Lady Agony said, and she and Steve went into the room where Bliss and Threnody took Emeli.

The panter woman and centaur changed completely. The woman, Bliss, stretched her body, and grew steel claws out of her paws. Her purple eyes became black and bloodthirsty. The centaur was suddenly holding two whip-like things, but with sharp, metal hooks on the ends. And the worst thing was; they were running this way, and it was obvious what they wanted to do. "What do we do now?" Lynn yelped. She had nothing to defend herself with. Grubbs and Dervish probably had spells which would protect them, and Oliver and Darren were half-vampires, who practicly _were_ weapons... "We fight," Dervish said."But how am I supposed to?!"

"Magic. You can do it, there is a mage in every person, and surely in the universe of the Demonata every person can use magic. Just believe in it." Lynn gulped and tried to find magic, let it flow to her fingertops, form claws like the panter...and nothing happened. Wait... Something _did_ happen. They weren't as good as she'd hoped, but she grew some kind of curved swords out of her wrists, which she could hold with her hands. "Excellent," Dervish boomed.

The panter attacked first. Took a swing at Oliver, but he was way to fast for her. He jumped up and landed on her tail, where he put his sword in and chopped the end off. He and Darren had found swords, but Dervish and Grubbs didn't need any they said.

The demon roared with pain and anger and grabbed him before Oliver could get away. Her clws ripped his shirt, and his flesh too. Blood started flowing from his wounds, and the demon started licking it up like a cat drinking milk. Grubbs, Darren en Dervish were fighting the centaur, who caused some serious damage with his whips. Oliver hardly moved now, every time he wanted to get up to fight, the panter pushed him down on the ground, which only caused for more injury. Lynn had to do something, the others had their hands full with the centaur. She took a deep breath, and ran over to the demon with her sword-arms. With all the power in her guts, Lynn smashed the swords against the head of Bliss. The demon screamed, it sounded something between a scream of a human and a roar of a predator. Meanwhile, Grubbs came to help Oliver in stead of Darren and Dervish, who could manage by themselves. Lynn kept on chopping with her swords, she didn't care she was getting hurt. "Use magic!" Grubbs roared at her, who sent some kind of lightning at Bliss. Lynn concentrated, and all of a sudden, the swords were on fire, but the fire was blue, not red, and they felt more like ice then real flames. The demon retreated, and ran to the throne, where she hid, settled, and started to litterly lick her wounds...

"Threnody is harmless!" Dervish shouted from the other side of the hall. ''Is he... dead?'' Lynn asked. ''No, but he wont be able to do anything for a while. Grubbs, Darren, come with me.'' He walked over to the door of the room where Emeli was taken. ''What about me?'' Lynn asked. ''Stay with Oliver. He isn't too good,'' Dervish replied. Lynn sighed, and kneeled down beside Oliver. ''I wish I knew more magic...''

Darren, Grubbs and Dervish reached the door where Agony, Steve and Emeli were behind. Darren pulled the ring which was on the door, but it was locked. ''We have to use magic,'' Dervish said. Grubbs stuck his hand out, and put it on the lock. A few seconds nothing happened, but then the lock started to glow red, then white from the heat. It melted, and now Grubbs could stick his hand in, and open the door.

The room was way smaller, and lit by torched on the wall. Agony leaned agains a wooden table, with Steve behind her. They looked like they had been waiting for them, what they probably did. Emeli was tied up, and in the back of the room, sitting against the wall. She had tears in her eyes, and looked hopefully at the door when it opened.  
''I expected you sooner.'' Darren ignored her, and sprinted towards Emeli. Agony only laughed at him; she, just like Lord Loss, loved to see people in pain. Steve looked at Darren disapprovingly, but made no attempt to stop him. He would only do something if his mistress commanded it.  
''What is your plan? What do you want? A deal?'' Dervish asked angrily; if he was scared, he had a good way of hiding it. ''Hmm, I think I've heard this before? The fact you're here was a little mistake of Steve... I though I could do this myself, but that's no fun... Take the child. If you can escape my familiars, you're free to go. But we will meet again...''  
Darren had freed Emeli from the ropes, and took her back to Dervish and Grubbs. They looked at Lady Agony with a suspicious look, sure there was a catch. ''Darren, take Emeli to Oliver and Lynn!''

''Darren? Darren I'm-''  
''It's okay.''  
''But-''  
''I said it's okay, didn't I!?''  
Darren didn't look at Emeli, but quickly walked over to Oliver and Lynn. Emeli followed, and Grubbs and Dervish caught up with her. Dervish lifted Oliver, and signed for the others to follow him, out of the palace.

''He is going to be all right. He needs a lot of rest, and magic.''  
They were back in their own world. Grubbs had opened a window, and they were in a forest somewhere. Emeli sat on the ground, and stared into the darkness. It was night. She screwed up. She just left, and left Lynn behind, after they got into this together. And what about Darren... Did he hate her now?

**Author: WOGHAAAAOH MY GAWD, THAT WAS weird dudes. Lalalaaa okay I'm going to upload it now :D Soes do you want to write anything?**

**Author2: Hey everyone, finally the mysterious writer no. 2 appears, tadaaaa =D Lynn, be nice and say hi to them.**

**Lynn: Hi, everyone.**

**Author2: Lynn is a nice girl. She's kind, and quiet, and she's very caring isn't she? Look how much she cares about Oliver! He's hurt, and she is so sad...**

**Lynn: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Author2: I just knooow you love him, don't deny it.**

**Lynn: Author2 annoys me.**

**Author 1: Right, thats enough xD. REVIEW!**


	15. Red and Violet

**Author: I'm bored again, so I thought; lets write xD. So, where were we... RIGHT the fight just ended, and so... yeah okay, just read xD. **

"Where do we go now?" Lynn asked. "Back to the Cirque du Freak. I need to talk to Larten, and Oliver needs rest. No demons or vampaneze hunts right now." She nodded, and was glad to hear that, and it looked like the rest was too. Grubbs started to open a new window, and after a while, an orange patch of light formed in the air, and they stepped through. The Cirque was located on the edge of a town, and it looked like there was a show tonight. "Lets find Oliver a bed, and wait untill the sowh's over..." Darren said.

It was a nice warm night, and they sat around a little fire. Oliver was laid on a stretcher and taken outside, so they could keep an eye on him and help him with magic. "So, ehh..." Emeli opened her mouth to say something, and everyone looked at her. Darren raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"I'd never should have gone with Uhr.. I mean Steve. I was incredibly stupid, I hardly knew him, and it _was_ weird he showed up all of a sudden. And I should have believed you when you said you knew him, Darren...and you probably hate me for not doing that."

"Oh, I'm not really angry... " Darren said uneasily. "I just didn't like the fact he took you, he's really dangerous, and insane... I'm just happy you're back with m..us. Back with us.'' He smiled, and Emeli smile too now. The rest of the evening, the group ate and talked, since they didn't feel like duscussing things over, at least untill the show was over. When it was, people left the place on the other side, and the artists started to return to the camp. Now they had to wait for Mr. Crepsley.

Afetr 10 minutes or so, Mr. Crepsley appeared. ''I heard you came back fro-'' He stopped talking when he saw the injured Oliver, and the rest of the lot didn't lookt oo good either. Emeli was the only unharmed one. ''What happened?''  
Derbish made a gesture for Mr. Crepsley to sit down. ''We met Lady Agony on our way. Emeli was taken by one of her assistants, and it ended in a fight with two demons. She let us leave, but that was only because 'the time wasn't right yet'.''  
Mr. Crepsley listened carefuly as Dervish told him some details about Olivers state, and is was silent for a minute or two. After a while Mr. Crepsley looked up, with a serious look in his eyes. ''I think it is time to blood Emeli and Lynn.''

Emeli sat nervously on a big rock, next to Lynn. ''I've got like, no idea how this is going to work. Maybe we have to drink vampire blood!'' Mr. Crepsley turned around, and walked over to Lynn. ''Give me your hands.'' Lynn stuck her hands out. What the heck was he going to do!?  
''This might sting a little.'' He dug his nails into Lynns fingertops, and made 10 little cuts. ''Auch,'' Lynn whispered, but it wasn't really painful. Mr. Crepsley did the same to his own hands, and pushed the wounds against Lynns. After a while, he lowerd his hands, and turned to Emeli. ''Huuh?''' she said, not expecting it to be over already. ''Now you.''  
''That was all!?'' Emeli squeeled surprised. Mr. Crepsley made a sign, and Emeli stuck her hands out. Crepsley did the same to Emeli's fingers, and pushed his against Emeli's, so they exchanged blood too. Emeli felt some weird stream flowing through her fingers, hands, arms, all the way down her legd, and back up. Mr. Crepsley pulled his hand back again, and licked his fingers. ''Okay...that was weird, but I don't feel different. Am I a vampire now?''

''No, a half-vampire. Now you will not feel any different, but you will so-''

Mr. Crepsley stared at Emeli and Lynn. Their skin started to glow. Not Twilight-sparkly-glowing, but a bright, lightpink-ish light, what was glowing through their skin. Emeli felt the warmth, but it didn't last long, because everything went black.

They fainted. Slowly they lifted up in the air, about 20 centimeters above the fround. It seemed like they had no face anymore, because of the bright light, and their hairs looked like they were swimming, and were floating around their heads. But that wasn't all; their hairs and eyes began to change. Emeli's light blond hairs became greyer, untill it was an almost white, blond/grey-ish colour. Her eyes went from light blue to light red, but that wasn't visible yet; the light was still too bright, and here eyes were closed. Her skin became much whiter, and slowly, the light died away, and they started to come back to the ground. Emeli landed softly, and remained silent. She was still unconscious.

Lynn's hair used to be brown, but now it became way darker, with an blue/purple glow in it. Her eyes weren't green anymore, but violet. And, just like Emeli, her skin turned almost as white as snow. She fell down a few meters from Emeli, and stayed out of there for a little while longer.

After a while, Lynn woke up. Everyone was around her, and when they saw she opened her eyes, they stepped closer. ''Stay down, Lynn. You're probably not feeling well.''

''Okay...'' Lynn said. ''Did it go well?'' People looked at each other, but nobody answered. ''...There...Something happened that I have never seen before,'' Mr. Crepsley said. ''I have acted the way I always have, the way I blooded Darren and Oliver, you should be normal half-vampires now, but...'' Lynn didn't understand. Everything went how it should have, right? She realised what was wrong, when she saw Emeli. Her hair and skin were completely different, not really.. human. Ze studied a bit of her own hair. Black, with a purple glow. ''..D-does this always happen?'' She knew the answer. Mr. Crepsley shook his head. ''We do not understand. It is a mystery.''

**Author: OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I always planned to do simething like this xD. Well, at least something...not just like half-vampire-ish, but something special. I love the way it turned out, and Soes and me are actually writing right now, in the orinal RPG, and there things have changed a bit between the characters xD. But you will read about that in like... chapter 40 or something o_O. I hope it makes chapter 40 :D. But I think so, since we've got a lot of translating to do! Please review, you make us feel so much better when you do, because then it lookes like our story is being read xD. Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Makeover

**Author: Lalalaaa okay, chapter 16! Hi Darren :D.**

**Darren: Hi..**

**Author: how are youuu?**

**Darren: I'm fine**

**Author: HAAAH GREAT! :D**

**Darren: O_O /freaked out/**

**Author: :D**

Emeli slowly regained the feeling in her limbs. She wasn't sore, but she felt weird. Slowly she opened her eyes, and found herself looking in Darren's, who hung above her. ''Woot, I've never fainted before. Does that happen often? Did Lynn faint? Did you and Oliver faint when Crepsley blooded you?'' Darren smiled weakly. ''No...and, we don't know what happened...But it isn't normal, that's for sure.''  
''Well, fainting after your blood has changed completely isn't that odd, is it?''  
''...That's not it..'' Darren got up, and walked over to his tent. It was night, but the fire lit the place up, so Darren could see fine. He came back, with something in his hand. It was a mirror. Darren handed it over to Emeli, who brought it to her face, and looked at herself

O_O

''...What's with my eyes? And why is my hair grey and my skin white!?''  
''That's the point... We don't know what happened,'' Darren said, and he sat down next to Emeli's head. He put her head on his lap, so they looked at each other up side down. ''You better stay down, Mr. Crepsley is comming in a minute to examine you.''

Indeed, after a while Mr. Crepsley sat down next to Emeli and Darren. He said nothing, just examined her face and eyes, and felt her heartrate. ''Next to the hair- and eyecolour, nothing seems to have changed, except you are half-vampires now of course. That did work. You will have to rest a lot the following days.''

Emeli refused to come out of her hammock the next day, and stayed in her tent untill Darren and Oliver dragged her out, and took her to see Truska, the bearded lady. Truska cut Emeli's hair and nails, and put her (after sending Darren and Oliver away) into a bath, and scrubbed her clean. She obtained some new clothes; black jeans, a grey t-shirt, dark grey shoes, a dark red tie, and fingerless gloves. When Emeli was ready, she stepped out of Truska's tent, and Darren smiled. ''Your eye colour matches your clothes... It's nice,'' he said clumsy. Emeli smiled thankfully. ''Where's Lynn?''

Lynn was sitting at the edge of a river, close to the Cirque. The water was very clear, and she could see her reflection in the water. Truska had freshed her up and gave her new clothes, ''because old ones do not match hair''. Now she was wearing a black corset, just for the looks, it wasn't tied tight, a black skirt with a sort of metal-ringed above it, what made her feel like a medieval warrior. She also got stockings and really had changed today... Aswell from the outside as from the inside.

She went back to the camp, and found Emeli, Darren and Oliver. "Nice outfit. You look like someone who's ready to go and slaughter a bunch of people," Oliver said, who studied her from head to toe. "Is our quest so much different?" Lynn replied.

"Yeah, you've got a point..." The four of them walked over to the center of the camp, where a big fire was lit, and where Dervish and Mr. Crepsley were discussing something, probably the unusual transformation of Lynn and Emeli.

"Emeli, Lynn." Mr. Crepsley said when he saw them walking over. "We want to know if there are any other things you and Lynn can do, which you could not do before."

"W- what do you mean?" Emeli stuttered. "We want to run a few tests.." Dervish added.

**Author: sorry for the short chapter, but i havent got a lot of time today, and i did want to upload another chapter. So yeah, probably the next one tomorrow, Friday, so ive got enough time :D. I might be able to upload 2 chapters, but i can promise nothing. Byaa :D.**


	17. Shapeshifting and Sleepless Nights

**Author: Okay the plan was for me to write 1, maybe 2, new chapters on Friday, but i went to my mom (my parents are divorced), so i didnt have any time anymore. Buttt, I will write now, so yeah :D**

''Ehh okay, but what-''  
''We will tell you later, we want to do this right now,'' Dervish said, and he signed for Emeli and Lynn to sit down. He stood behind Emeli. ''Try to relax, clear your mind, and try not to block my magic.''  
He put his hands on Emeli's head, and almost immediately Emeli felt a warm wave going from her head to her toes. She felt how it travveled back to her head, and stayed there, flowing around. It creeped deeper into her mind, and she felt something she didn't know was there. Was it the vampire blood.. or something else? The thing Crepsley and Dervish were talking about. The feeling got stronger, and her senses started to fade. She couldn't hear anything anymore, and when she opened her eyes, everything stayed black, but she was awake.  
It seemed like she sar there for ages. How lang was Dervish doing this thing now? An hour? Maybe two! Her head started to hurt; the warm feeling, probably Dervish' magic, was throbbing painfuly now, and was digging deeper than she'd ever looked. She saw flashed of her life, but really fast, like she was riding a rollercoaster. Her parents, school, friends, it all seemed so far away. And it was, she hadn't been home for two weeks, and they probably crossed the border by now. But her memory started to fade too. The things she saw now, she couldn't remember them by herself.

The pain stopped, the throbbing too, and the warm feeling went away. She could hear again, opened her eyes, and when she looked around, everyone was gawking at her. ''Guys... what's wrong?'' Nobody answered. ''Dude! What's going on?''  
''Emeli... you are..'' Darren muttered. Emeli looked at Crepsley, who finished Darren's line. ''...a shapeshifter!''

Lynn stared at Emeli. "Emeli, you transformed a couple of times..."

"What? But that's impossible?"

"Clearly not to you."

"You could probably do it too, Lynn," Oliver said. "So we'll gave to test you too. Maybe you can do something else."

After ages, Dervish had tested her too. "Am I..." Everyone nodded. "I think you can take every human form you want. Possibly others too, but it's not likely. But I doubt it this is your only ability.." Dervish said, who looked stunned at the two girls. "That means I can make myself look the way I did?" Emeli said. "Yes, but it will cost you energy, and the new side of you chose this look, so you probably won't feel comfortable in your old form anymore.''

"Right. Great. So we are two failed half-vampires now,'' Lynn said. ''Well.. not really, but you get the point. So what do we do now? We've got Lady Agony to worry about, and the Vampaneze Lord quest waits too...''

"Yes. Lady Agony said she would find us if she wants too, and I don't know how it will turn out with the Vampaneze Lord...?''

''He'll know how to find us," Oliver answered. "We need to look out for both of them, but we don't have to search for them."

"So... what now?"

''I think it's time to go to Vampire Mountain,'' Crepsley said. Emeli stared at him. ''Vampire Mountain? What is that?''  
''The Vampire Council is there. They will meet in a couple of months, and we have to be there. They only meet every 12 years, so we must go to this one. We have to present Darren, Emeli and Lynn to the Council.''  
Emeli looked down, and shuffled her feet a bit. ''Are they scary?'' she muttered.  
Crepsley and Dervish laughed hard, and Crepsley shook his head. ''They are just like me, only sometimes a bit more crazy.''

''So they ARE scary!'' Emeli smiled. Everyone laughed, and not long after that, everyone went to bed. The sun was rising, and they cound only move about at night anyway.  
Lynn and Emeli went to their tent, and stepped into their hammocks. Emeli moved around for about two hours, but couldn't sleep. So much had changed lately. How she looked, and now it turned out she was a shapeshifter. She didn't even know they excisted. But on the other hand, she didn't know vampires or werewolves did either.  
She slowly stepped out of her hammock, and stepped out of the tent. She wore a long, white noghtgown, but went out anyway. The camp was lit by golden light now the sun was rising, and she sneaked into the tent of Darren, Oliver and Crepsley. Darren and Oliver slept in hammocks, Crepsley in a coffin. On her toes, she walked over to Darren's hammock, and shook his upper arm slightly. He moved a little, then opened his eyes. ''Emeli.. What is it?'' he asked, still half asleep. ''I can't sleep,'' Emeli muttered. Darren smiled, moved a bit (as far as pissoble in a hammock), and Emeli creeped under the covers, into the hammock ''At least your hammock is warm,'' Emeli said, now she felt how cold she was.  
She felt the old feeling in her stomach again, and smiled slightly. She lay with her eyes closed, her head leaning on Darren's chest. She'd never felt as safe as she did now. And maybe, just maybe... She finally knew what that feeling was.

The camp was red due to the setting sun (Emeli thought it was still morning when she was it), and after a warm meal, the group gathered their stuff. Emeli and Darren we woken by a smirking Mr. Crepsley that afternoon, but he hadn't said or asked anything, thankfully. Emeli felt languid, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
When they had packed their backpacks and said goodbye to the freaks at the Cirque, they also said goodbye to Dervish and Grubbs. Dervish said he and Grubbs would find some other people, who wanted to deal with Lady Agony, which was obviously comming. ''We want to do everything we can to protect Emeli and Lynn, and will try our bests to put an army together,'' Dervish said proudly. Emeli didn't like saying goodbye to Grubbs. He was cool, listened to the same music, liked the same movies. He was like a younger brother, allthough he was way taller and broader. ''Bye Grubbs,'' she said, and she gave him a hug. She shook Dervish' hand, and the five creatures of the night set off to Vampire Mountain.

**Author: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAY VAMPIRE MOUNTAIN! We're going to Vampire Mountain, Charlieee!! Okay you probably dont understand xD. If you want to know what im talking about, search for Charlie the Unicorn on youtube, watch the 4 episodes, and youll get it. THE DOOOORR! Review please :D**


	18. Blood

**Author: woooosh its been a long time since ive written a chapter O_O. Yaaaay were going to Vampire Mountain :D. Watch Cherlie the Unicorn videos everyone! :D. okay, thats it, onto the subject!!**

The first five days went from OK, to bloody paunful. Crepsley had told them to leave their socks and shoes behind, and walk on bare feet, and every 2 minutes or so they had to stop, because Emeli or Lynn had something sharp in their feet. Crepsley kept rubbing spit on their feet (yay), which heeled them a bit. But after a while the pain got too bad, and Emeli and Lynn had to be carried by Oliver and Crepsley for a while. Darren had never gone to Vampire Mountain, so he had to cope with the same pain as Emeli and Lynn, but he managed.  
After a week or so, Emeli and Lynn started to feel more and more tired, and Oliver, Darren and Crepsley weren't as fit as they were. ''It's time to feed,'' Crepsley said darkly. ''Feed?'' Emeli saked. ''Yes. Blood.''

Lynn started to feel a bit sick. She never though about _blood_. Stupid actually... Vampires, blood, duh! "So.. How does that work?"

"We find a sleeping human at night, make a little cut in the arm or leg, take what we need and leave again. They'll never know," Darren said. Emeli looked at him. "But...woooot."

"Don't worry, we'll help."

That night they went to the nearest town or city. Lynn had no idea where they were, but is was big, and looked industrial. Crepsley led them through the city, he probably knew where to go. Now they walked through a neighbourhood with more houses now, and stopped there. "What do we do now?" Lynn asked. "Break into someone's house," Oliver said, with a mischievous smile. "Yay. No one would notice of course.''

"No they won't. Why do you think we have extra sharp nails? This is easy." Lynn sighed, and followed the group to a big, white house with closed curtains.

Crepsley was standing in front of the front door. He clicked his fingers, and the lock opened, and so did the door. ''Be absolutely quiet!'' he warned them, and they went inside.  
They walked up the stairs, and Crepsley opened one of the doors. He looked at the others, nodded, and signed for them to follow him. He walked over to a bed, where two peoplewere sleeping. He bent over a woman, and breathed out into her face. Nothing happened. He walked around the bed, to the man, and did the same there.

''Now it is safe to talk. But softly! There can be other people sleeping in the house.''

''What did you just do?'' Emeli asked, who looked at him weirdly. ''I breathed out a gas, which knockes humans out for a while.''  
He took the man's leg, made a little cut in it, and started sucking. Emeli and Lynn gawped at him. ''Don't you bite them with your fangs?'' Emeli asked. Doh, vampires --- fangs. Logical. Oliver and Darren laughed silently at her, and Oliver explained to her that vampires didn't grow fangs, but simply made a cut with their nails. Emeli looked dramaticly depressed; she'd liked the fang part.  
''Oliver, your turn,'' Crepsley said. Oliver walked over to the man, and started sucking. Crepsley walked to the woman, made a cut in her leg, and told Darren to drink from her. He probably didn't like it yet, hence his disguisted face, but he had no choice.  
''As for you two...'' Crepsley said. ''You will have to drink too.'' He walked out of the room, and opened another door. There was a girl sleeping, and he did the gad thing with her too. He made a cut in her leg, and made a gesture at Emeli to come. Emeli looked like she'd seen a ghost, and slowly walked over. She kneeled down, and took the leg with shaking hands.  
''...Like this?'' she moaned, she was extremely nervous, and grossed out. Crepsley nodded, and Emeli slowly brought her lips to the wound. She immediately tasted the blood; it was warm, salty, and tasted like iron or something. She took a few sips, then let go of the leg retching. ''Oh GROSS,'' she groaned, and she fell on her bottom.  
''Well, at least you were not such a baby about it, like Darren,'' Crepsley said, and he looked at Lynn. ''Now it is your turn.''

Lynn was surprised by Emeli's reaction. Wasn't the blood tasty now she was a half-vampire? It didn't look like it, but they needed it anyway. "Okay, let's go.." Lynn said, as she took the leg and took a fep nips. Coughing, she let go. "Ew, I don't like this at all..."

"No kidding" Emeli said, mockingly. "But now you have fed. This will get you going for a while." Crepsley said. "Lets continue our journey to Vampire Mountain, and leave this place."

"Yeah, lets go. I don't feel like traveling half a year because we move too slowly," Oliver said, and he took the still disguisted Lynn outside.

Lynn didn't like the trip at all. The route they were taking was rough, and her feet were torn AND freezing off her legs, because of the cold February-weather. After a few days, it started to snow increadibly hard, which made it even more impossible to walk. But they had to go on anyway, and the only way Lynn could manage, was by concentrating on a spot somewhere at the horizon.

"Look,'' Oliver said. Nobody knew what he was talking about, it ahd been quiet for a long time, so it seemed out of place, but he saw it clearly. The big, purple, pulsing light, somewhere overhead. "Guys, I think we got another problem..."

**Author: Oh nooooo! Oh my gosh, who could it be. You'll find out next time :D. Okay it's.. 23:23 right now O_O. F-r-e-a-k-y!! :D. I like freaky. And Darren. And LUCAS :D. HAAAAH! Lucas will be introduced in a few chapters. I think next one actually. Or the one after the next one. It depends on how large the part between this chapter and his introduction is (duh xD). Okaaaay im going now, i got to go bed. School tomorrow! -_-**

**Byaaa 3. AND REVIEW!**


	19. The Second Meeting

**Author: SORRY for not uploading a new chapter in so long! I guess I had a bit of a writers block, but I just scanned through the new site of Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant, and I found my mojo somewhere between all the awesome features! Sooo, let's quickly continue with our friends...**

They got closer to the window, and when they were standing next to it, it was a clear, bright violet light. ''It will do us no harm to follow this window,'' Crepsley said. ''This will hopefully lead to an other place in this world, and maybe it will help us travel.''''So you cán use stupid demon windows, but no shoes!?'' Emeli boomed with a disturbed look. ''Indeed,'' Crepsley said. ''But only when a vampire finds one. We are not allowed to open one ourselves. But if you run into one, you may use it, yes.''They stepped through the portal, and entered a snowy forest. ''Oh GREAT,'' Emeli muttered annoyed, and she fulled a face. ''Great indeed. We are much closer now. It will take no more than a week to reach Vampire Mountain! We skipped two months of travelling.''''Meeuuh,'' Emeli squealed, whom's hands were officially frozen. Emeli surprised Darren, not even from the back, by putting her hands under Darren's armpits, to warm them. ''Ghi,'' she grinned, and Darren laughed.''Are you two done flirting or are you going to fa- er, stay there for much longer,'' Oliver asked, who obviously wanted to say something else. Emeli pulled her hands back, and stuffed them into her pockets. ''I'm finished already, _Oliver_, I just needed to warm my hands,'' she said, and she quickly walked over to Lynn.

Oliver pulled one eyebrow up, looking at Darren, who gazed back questioningly. ''You know what I mean..'' Oliver said with a pervy expression on his face. Darren stared at him with slight wide eyes, but before anyone could say anything, there was a slight hissing noise.  
It came from the ground, and when Emeli glanced down, she saw the snow melt rapidly. ''What is happening!?'' she asked anxiously, and she grabbed Lynn's arm. The ground was not watery and dirty, and after a few more seconds, the ground had turned into a muddy, unstable mess.  
All the snow had melted, and the temperature was still rising, causing the water to evaporate. Mr. Crepsley grabbed Lynn and Emeli, and pulled them to Oliver and Darren. ''We have to stay together. I think I know what is going on.''  
He didn't say anything more, but stepped a few paces to the back, and started muttering spells. Emeli grabbed Darren's hand. It was probably a reflex or something, but she didn't really care. Around them, trees started to burn, but their clothes didn't feel any hotter then usual.  
In the distance, they could see people approach. They became clearer and clearer, and it didn't take long to figure out they were demons.  
''Hahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaaaaa. I hadn't expected it to happen so soon. But now you've finally got what it takes. Bliss, Thernody. Take our Devamps.''  
Lady Agony hovered above the ground, and looked as graceful as ever, while Bliss, the half-panter/half-woman, and Threnody, the centour, dashed towards Lynn and Emeli.

Lynn had no idea what was happening...Devamps? Hey, why were they running at her and Emeli!? Before she knew it, Bliss had thrown her on her soft, black furred back. A few meters aside she saw Emeli, struggle on the back of Threnody. The demons didn't walk, they flew, and moved graciously to a darker purple window, about ten meters from the ground. Lady Agony was already there, and before she stepped through it, she waved mockingly at Oliver, Darren and Mr. Crepsley, who were watching the scene, powerless. Oliver cussed, the other two remained silent, unable to find words. They caught a last glance, before the window exploaded into a million little purple sparkles, which slowly fell to the ground.

For a few moments, there was just a purple light. Bliss didn't hold her very firm, maybe it wasn't Lady Agony's intention to hurt them...for now. Maybe she wanted to keep her intact, so she could use her later. Suddenly the window disappeared, and they were in another world. It was a different one than before. They were in a big field, where a lot of flowers were growing, and seemed to move, but they weren't threatening In the distance were hills, or mountains, and at both sides of the field were forests, too far away from each other to form one. Now that she looked better, she spotted little buildings between the trees. Lady Agony lifted a sceptre, which she wasn't holding a minute ago... Clouds were slowly moving into the frame, and shadows were forming on the light green world. The feeling of the whole picture changed, maybe somewhat dark mysterious, but it was still far from scary.  
The familiars, carrying the two girls, followed Lady Agony to one of the biggest buildings. It looked a little like a castle, but it was covered in some odd climbing-plant They entered, and walked through a few halls, until they reached a big room. This was exactly like a throne room in a medieval fortified building. A red carpet on the ground, a wooden throne, and swords and paintings at the walls. A big chandelier was hanging above their heads, and the room was lit by the flaming candles. A gesture from Lady Agony made the demons put Lynn and Emeli down. Lynn flexed her legs, the ride hadn't been exactly comfortable. ''Well, well... You have improved...'' Lady Agony noted, while she slowly hovered from Emeli to Lynn, and back. ''Of course, that is because the demon blood in you finally found it's way out...'' she smiled. ''What demon blood?'' Emeli squealed in anger. ''We are no freaking demons, we're half-vampires!'' Agony smiled again. ''So ignorant.I will talk to you later. It seems you will have to cool down in the dungeons first... Bliss, Threnody, you know the way...''

**Author: HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA, EEEEVIL LADY AGONY. Heh. Okay. The next chapter is probably going to be my soundtrack of this fanfic, so look out for that :D. And I will update again soon, I hope xD. By'all!!**


	20. Soundtrack Part 1

This is a special, to treat the loyal readers. We've selected a few songs of which we think are cool with the fanfic. We listen to it when we write out parts, and it gives us inspiration. We'd love it if you listen to the sons on youtube or whatever, and review what you think about them!

1. Vampire Heart – H.I.M.

This song was one of the first ones we linked to this fanfic, which we call DSBS (Darren Shan Bibi Suzanne, our real names xD). Of course because of the lyrics and stuff, but also because of the melody, which is awesome.

2. Mystical Night Class – Vampire Knight Soundtrack

Bibi: This is teh most AWESOME soundtracks I've ever heard. The chords are so simple, it's not difficult to play, but the whole feeling of it is just so magical. I love it, and this is also a general soundtrack to the fanfic. According to my iTunes, I've played this song 49 times, but that's not right. A while ago (after my unhealthy obsession for this song) I deleted all the songs from my Itunes, so I had to add it again, and the rate also got deleten. So I think I've played this song a lot more xD.

3. Calliopeia – Stream of Passion

Lynn's theme. The whole feeling of this song suits Lynn's personality well, who is more of a quiet and dark person then her friend Emeli. We especially love the piano melodies which sound enchanting in a sweet way, and yet a little dark and mysterious.

4. Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore

Emeli's theme. I had a difficult time looking for a theme song. It had to be cool, but suited for a girl, but not r&b and stuff, so I looked for a while, but then I downloaded (shame on me) Paramore's new album, and I found this track! I think it's a cool song, and that it suits Emeli good =D!

5. *Darren's Theme*

Yeah, we still haven't got one. Any idea guys?

6. High Roller Mojo – Blue Stahli

Oliver's Theme. Well, just put on this song and imagine Oliver walking down the street in a cool and relaxed way, hands in his pockets, and of course his famous ''pervy'' smile. It just fits! xD

7. To Die For – The Birthday Massacre

Lynn's and Oliver's theme. A beautiful and sweet song by TBM. It's not the lyrics that made us choose this song, it's more about the overall feeling here. It's sweet, it's dreamy, but there's also something sad in it. Good soundtrack for Lynn and Oliver who's relationship is a lot less clingy and a lot more vague than Emeli and Darren's.

8. Afraid This Time – Celldweller

Yet another theme for the whole fanfic. This is a band and a song we both love adore and we listened to it a lot during writing, so we started to associate it with DSBS. This way it became part of the soundtrack. It is not referring to anything specific.

9. Destined Twins – Vampire Knight Soundtrack

Kind of the Darren / Steve theme. It's emotional, just like the scene's where Emeli has to ''choose'' between the two of them.

10. Dark Woods Circus – Rin & Len

Theme for the Cirque. I know Suzanne hates vocaloid, but I love this song, and this is one of my favorite vocaloids xD. I think it really represents the dark side of the Cirque in a good way.

11. Weekend – The Birthday Massacre

Darren x Emeli. Probably from Emeli's point of view, since she's always hyper and happy and stuff, it kind of goed with their relationship.

12. Maria's Kurenai's Theme – Vampire Knight Soundtrack

Emeli and Lynn turn into half-vampires, but they change a lot more then expected. Their hair and eyes change, just like their skin, and they turn out to be shapeshifters.

13. Insomnia – Epica

A theme voor whenever there is ''danger''.

That's it for now guys. We've got a lot more, but if they represent scenes which we haven't uploaded yet, so that would spoil the lot. We will upload more soundtracks in the future, so look out for that!

Love, Suzanne and Bibi =D!


	21. I am Legend

**Author: Aaaaaand we continue! No crap, just let's start quickly =).**

Emeli and Lynn were put in different cells, across from each other. Bliss and Threnody had been soft on them. It was odd. Why were they so careful?  
The cells were empty, except for the girls of course. Emeli grasped the bars of the cell, and tried to shake them. ''Ughh, it won't move! How will we ever get out of here!?'' moaned Emeli, and she looked at Lynn. ''What did she mean with demon blood? We don't even have demon blood,'' she said, thinking back at the moment she had been blooded by Crepsley. The fainting, waking up, Dervish doing the magic search, the transfiguration-

_They were shapeshifters!_

''Lynn! Do you remember what happened? We can shapeshift! But, maybe Agony is telling the truth...and that's why our blood turned,!'' Emeli said, and she looked at her hands. ''Could we...change now? I wouldn't know how...''

"Maybe..." Lynn inspected her white skin and pieces of purple hair. How did they become this way, while the other half vampires like Darren and Oliver just looked 'normal'. Maybe they were part demon. Though if that was true, she wouldn't be too happy about that...

Hours seemed to pass, and that was confirmed by the light coming through a small window in Lynn's cell. There used to be clouds, but they were gone now. It seemed like it was clear during the day, and stormy during the night. This continued for several times, clear at daytime, stormy in the night, and although she could talk to Emeli, they ran out of subjects to talk about. They were tired and frustrated. Lynn began to feel desperate after the fifth day, but just before she fell asleep, she heard the smallest sound outside her cell door. ''Emeli?'' she whispered, but there was no reaction. ''Shh...stay where you are, don't make any sounds.'' It was a male's voice. It sounded odd, not human, but a little mesmerizing. Even though she wanted to get up and look who or what was entering her cell, she couldn't. There was a little 'click' a few meters away, probably by Emeli's cell. Lynn kept her eyes closed until she was lifted from the ground, and carried into the hallway. Emeli was already there, and looked at their rescuer curiously. It was not a demon like they had seen before. He looked like a male human, around his twenties, with black hair, very light eyes, but he also had wings, like black batwings. He had an arrogant look in his eyes, but it suited him. He was attractive, and he knew it. ''You are no humans,'' he said. It wasn't a question, but Lynn still shook her head. ''I think it is better if you don't stay here, come with me.'' He grabbed both the girls like they were light as feathers, and rose in the air. He took them up several stairways, and ended up in a big hall. Lynn looked up. There was no ceiling, just a round opening, about two hundred meters above them. Without a warning, he flew right up, out of the castle. They had escaped from Lady Agony by a very special kind of demon, but what now?

Emeli looked down, and watched how they flew higher and higher. It was a blur how the demon had saved them. She had become really dozy after those days in the cell, and a little bit longer in that cell without anything to drink or eat, or fresh air, would have been enough to actually lose her mind.

He brought them to a much opener place, behind the huge, green forest. Now the trees were much broader and higher. They looked weird, but beautiful, and after a while, more creatures like their rescuer started to appear. Men and women. ''W-what are they?'' Emeli stuttered with a hoarse voice, she hadn't used her voice in a while, and it felt weird to talk again. ''They are like me,'' he said in an almost hypnotising voice. ''I will explain everything when you're safe.'' Emeli had no strength to speak any more, and watched while they flew through the beautiful sky.

After a while they started to fly lower, but they never landed on the ground. When Emeli looked again, she saw that the trees didn't touch the ground, but were standing in still, darkblue water, that reflected the bright colours which came from the trees. The trunks of the trees had an odd shape, it looked like each tree had different trunks, which circled around each other, like a spiral. The leafs were oval, just like the whole shape of the treetop. The leafs were a darkgreen colour, and changed into a yellow ocher at the top. All trees were like that. And in the trees grew all kinds of fruit, all in different, fluorescent colours, all the colours you could imagine. In every tree were built treehouses , but a lot more complicated than the ones they used to make when they were kids.  
Slowly, they landed in one of the treehouses, and the demon carried the girls inside. He put them down on some sort of beanbag, that was softer than any sofa Emeli had ever sat on. ''Good. Now I think it's time to offer you girls some food, and tell you who I am,'' the man said, and he quickly flew out of the house.

Lynn glanced around the treehouse. It was so beautiful, so light, so atmospheric. It looked like no building men had ever made, which was true. This was a world of magic. A while later, the winged man-demon returned with some of the fruit they had seen while they were flying by the trees, and two goblets filled with gold fluid. ''Eat this, it will do you good. Don't be frightened, it's not poisoned or untasty.'' Lynn took a pink, fluorescent piece of fruit, and took a bite. It was surprisingly sweet, and a jolt of energy flowed through her body after she had swallowed the bite. The demon guy sat down on a smaller beanbag across of them. ''I am Legend, and yes, I am one of the Demonata. Most of the Demonata, about 99 percent of them, are brainless, bloodthirsty monsters, who only want two things: destruction, and eating humans. Lady Agony though, has got realms where demons are different, though most of them are still cruel creatures. But there are really different kind of demons. We live by ourselves here, and think it's useless to destroy other realms for no valid reason. We don't interfere with humans. ''But what about us? Why did you save us?'' Legend rolled his eyes, like he thought they were stupid for not understanding his point. ''You are no humans, and you are more important to this universe then you know. That's why I was interested in you.''

**Author: Well, that's it guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of mystical...incubi =3 *evil grin*.**


	22. Stockholm Syndrome

**Author: Yay, thankfully you like Legend xD. Yeah, he's cool. So let's find out more about him =D.**

Emeli was busier with eating the light blue piece of fruit than with listening to Legend's story, but she had heard what he had said anyway. ''So, Lady Agony was telling the truth? We are demons?''  
''Half...demons. The demon blood in you two actually took over the human blood. So now you are half-vampire, half-demon. That's why Lady Agony called you Devamps.'' Emeli nodded, then looked at him, astonished. ''How do you know she called us Devamps?'' The demon tapped the side of his head, then pointed at hers. ''You will learn how to shield your thoughts and memories. But until then some demons will be able to read your minds.''  
The fruit was heavenly, just like the golden drinks. It couldn't be compared to anything they had ever eaten or drunk in their lives, and it was by far the tastiest thing they had ever consumed. In the evening it started to become darker, and the sky turned every colour you could imagine before it turned pitch black. Although...the fruit actually _was _fluorescent, and lit up in the dark. Emeli grabbed a bright green piece. She was outside, on the porch of the treehouse, and she could easily reach for the fruit. She had taken a bite, and expected the taste of a sour apple, because of the colour, but in stead is was a sweet, bitter taste. Probably one of the best she'd ever had. She turned around to say something to Lynn, but when Lynn saw her, she started laughing. Emeli looked at Lynn with wide eyes. ''...What?'' Lynn gasped for breath. ''Your mouth, dude!''  
Emeli went inside. Legend had something that looked like a mirror, but it floated in the air, just in front of the wall. Her mouth! It was green! ''It's because of the juice,'' Legend said, before Emeli could think of the possibility that her lips were staying like this forever. She whiped her lower lip, and now the green stuff was on her hand. She laughed, and ate the rest of her fruit.  
That night they had slept on the soft bean bag, and woke up vigorous. It wasn't so bad here. Emeli looked outside. So she hadn't dreamed it all. The little coloured lights were bright as ever, and the sky was a pale lilac colour. She couldn't wait to tell Darren about-  
Emeli's smile disappeared. She had forgotten about Darren, Oliver and Crepsley entirely. ''Legend?'' she muttered to the demon, who was picking fruit at the porch. He could have flown to other parts of the tree, but these were fine. ''Hmm?''  
''What's the deal with Darren, Oliver and Crepsley? I can't imagine you haven't seen them in my thoughts...'' Legend lowered his arms, and looked up. ''No, I saw them. And if you want to go back, I will take you back. You can stay here as long as you want,'' he said, and that was all he said. Emeli looked at Lynn, and saw that she was awake and that she had heard every word.

Lynn didn't know if she wanted to go back. This strange world somehow felt a little like home. Legend made sure they had everything they needed, and they didn't have to worry about evil demons, vampires, vampaneze or werewolves. She'd grown sick of all that. ''Let's stay a little longer, Emeli,'' she said, and she stretched her arms. Emeli looked doubtful, but didn't say anything. ''Okay.''  
''If you're staying, maybe we can find out more about your magic, and how it works... You are unique creatures,'' Legend said. It sounded more like he wanted to satisfy his own curiosity instead of actually helping them, but Lynn didn't care...she wanted to find out herself too.  
Lynn had no idea how much time had passed since they came here. Time passed at a different rate than in the human world. She'd actually thought one of Lady Agony's familliars would have come to look for them, but not one showed. Lynn learned more about her powers every day, and Legend taught them how to control their magic, and how to create the same kind of wings he had. Lynn liked that fact, and decided to keep them for a while. One day, Lynn, Emeli and Legend were wandering around the swampy forests, when they suddenly saw a familiar patch of light in the air. A window. It was white, and stood out between all the coloured fruits. Two shapes came out of the window. Bliss and Threnody maybe? Lynn flew back defensively, and raised her hands, to grow magic arrows out of her palms, a skill she'd just learned, when she recognized the figures. They were no demons. They were people...Oliver and Darren!

Emeli had raised her hands too, in defence. They were on fire, but the flames didn't burn her, and she was able to shoot balls of fire to her enemies. She had to squint her eyes to see the two figures better, and she stiffened when she saw who they were. Her eyes went big, and the fire disappeared. ''Darren...'' she whispered, and before she knew what she was doing, her wings were gone, she touched the ground, and ran towards Darren and Oliver.  
Darren and Oliver were walking towards Lynn and Emeli, but when Darren saw Emeli approaching, he stopped walking. Oliver grinned and walked on, to meet Lynn. Emeli passed Oliver without saying anything. Not to be rude or anything, but she couldn't control her feet anymore. She fell into Darren's opened arms, and bumped into him so hard, that even with his half-vampire strength, Darren couldn't keep his balance, and they fell on the ground. Emeli didn't say anything. She was speechless. She had no idea how long she'd been away from Darren, but now that she'd thought about it, it must have been over two months. Darren patted her back lightly. ''You okay?''  
''Myeah...'' Emeli muttered. She still didn't feel like speaking. She sat up, and sat next to Darren so that he could get up to, then hugged him again. He put his arm around her. ''We've been looking for you guys for more than four months!'' Emeli let go, and looked at him. ''Four months!? It seemed shorter...''  
''That's better, right? It didn't seem shorter for us... But we've finally found you. Crepsley found out what Devamps are. Mr Tiny told him after Crepsley had asked about it, and he said Devamps are-''

''Of course they already know what Devamps are.''  
Darren looked up, and saw the demon. Legend.  
Lynn and Oliver only stared at each other. They didn't touch, but it was still an intimate moment. All this time, she hadn't missed him, but now she felt a jolt of guiltyness. How could she have forgotten about him, when they had been together 24/7 for such a long time? It must have been this world, and the strong, tempting powers of Legend. In the mean time he'd flown forward, and was hovering above the ground, arms crossed, in front of Darren now. He gave him a cold, disparaging look. ''They have been here these past months under my shelter, and I have taught them everything they need to know. More than anything they ever could have learned. Without me, they would have been in the hands of Lady Agony, and you wouldn't have recognized them anymore. I would be grateful if I were you.'' Ouch, he never spoke like this! When he spoke to Lynn and Emeli, his voice was coated in honey, a sweet, tempting undertone in his voice. Was it that he spoke like this because of what Darren and Oliver were, or because Lynn and Emeli were women? ''Well, eh..great. I mean..thanks, I guess.'' He looked away, and focussed on Emeli again. ''Who is he?'' Oliver asked, trying to be casual, but he didn't succeed entirely. ''Legend. He's a demon, but a good one...he saved us.''  
''Demon scum! And you trusted him?'' Lynn shrugged. Why did he have to be so difficult about it, Legend had saved them right? ''By the way, _boys_,'' Legend said, clearly stating he was the man here, and Oliver and Darren were just two little boys, ''You didn't have to save them at all. They were just fine here, I protected them from every possible way of danger.'' Lynn raised her eyebrows. What was this macho-man behaviour?

Emeli wasn't really listening to Legend, she was a bit pre-occupied by Darren, and touching his hair. Darren did listen though. And he wasn't exactly happy. ''Oh yeah? Well we could have protected them ourselves.''  
''Oh really? Then tell me, why were they taken by Lady Agony in the first place?''  
''Agony is a demon mistress, a demon like yourself should know we are no match for her.'' Darren got, and crossed his arms, causing Emeli to pull a face. Darren was a lot smaller than Legend, not just because Legend was taller than him, but he also hovered above the ground. ''I think it's better if this demon leaves. Or does he want you to die, hmm? A half-vampire needs more than just blood.'' He looked at Legend angrily, although he spoke about him in third person. Oliver joined him, so that they stood between Legend and the girls. He looked furious too. If Legend felt intimidated, he didn't show it. ''But they have survived the past four months, haven't they? And they know more magic than that mage and magician with whom you've attacked Lady Agony.''  
''Who...Dervish and Grubbs? They are no magi-'' Emeli began, but she got cut off.  
''Wrong,'' Legend sneered in an unpleasant voice. ''The youngster is a real magician, one of the two magicians born in this century, blahblahblah, unimportant. What _is_ important, is that Emeli and Lynn know more magic than you two, your two demon hunter friends, and your mentor, Mr Crepsley, altogether. A lot more. Probably three times as much, if it's not more.''  
Emeli didn't know this side of Legend, and she slowly began to resign from the whole stockholm-syndrome thing. He was a demon after all. But she was too, right? Emeli grabbed Darren's arm, and looked at Legend over Darren's shoulder. He still had his beautiful face, despite from the ugly words leaving his mouth. She had decided. She wanted to go with Darren. OF COURSE she wanted to go with Darren, what the heck? She pulled his arm slightly, and pulled a desperate face. ''Emeli. Don't you want to stay?'' Legend asked. His sweet voice had returned. For a moment, Emeli was under his spell again, but Darren spun around to face her. ''Don't listen to him, Emeli, he's trying-''

Darren couldn't finish his line, because he was trown to the left by an enormous force, just like Oliver. Emeli took a few steps back, and looked at Lynn. She looked just as astonished as Emeli, and she looked back at Legend. She felt hate, building up inside her now. He had crossed the line. Lynn clearly agreed with her, because her eyes burned with fire. Not literally of course, but Emeli had never seen Lynn so angry before. She watched how Lynn raised her arms, and the magic arrows appeared again. This time she did fire them. At Legend.

**Author: OH MY GOOOOSH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? ARE THEY REALLY GOING TO FIGHT LEGEND? WTF? xD. Look out for updatesss :D!! Take care!**


	23. Back To The Schedule

**Author: Haaah, sorry for the people who liked Legend xD. But yeah, demons will be demons. =). Let's proceeeedah.**

Legend hadn't expected the attack, and was surprised. The attack was far from lethal, but it was certainly not fatal. They had to work together, use stronger attacks if they wanted to give him serious injuries. Emeli followed Lynn's lead, and created the balls of fire again. She shot them at Legend, but he dodged out of the way. He didn't look angry or scared, but rathed amused. Probably because he'd taught them all those things.  
Emeli could hit herself. Of course the attacks didn't hurt him! He knew them, expected them. ''Lynn!''  
She hurried over to Lynn, and whispered her thought in Lynn's ear. ''We have to make something up ourselves!''  
Emeli and Lynn parted again, and Emeli focused on Legend, trying to keep him busy by casting spells, which he already knew, while she was trying to come up with new things. It was extremely exhausting to do, but Lynn had gotten the message, and was thinking about it too. Lynn ran to Emeli, and while Emeli tried to strangle Legend with tree roots, Lynn whispered her strategy in Emeli's ear. Emeli nodded, and took Lynn's hand. This attack was completely made up, and there was no guarantee that it would work. There was no time to think about it, the only thing that was important, was to wound, or at least hinder Legend, so they could get away.  
Emeli and Lynn both reached out to the sky with their free arms, and after a couple of seconds, some kind of a flat tornado started to form above their heads. The wind was strong, and their hair and clothes brushed around them. The leaves were sucked into the tornado, but Legend stood firmly on the ground. The tornado got bigger and bigger, until it was almost four meters wide. Emeli and Lynn both made a move with their arms at exactly the same time, and the tornado turned. It was now a shield between them and Legend. He didn't look so proud any more, now he just looked surprised and...was that a tiny little bit of fear?  
It was hard for Lynn and Emeli to keep their balance; the wind was extremely strong, but they managed. Lynn counted, shouting so that Emeli could hear her above the noise of the wind. ''THREE! TWO! ONE!''  
Lynn and Emeli made a movement with their arms, like they pushed something away, and the tornado shot at Legend, which dragged him away, and after a second or two, neither the tornado nor Legend were in sight. He was gone.  
Emeli fell on her knees, and panted. This trick had cost some energy, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She looked around, and saw Darren, still lying on the ground. She quickly got up, waited for a second (she was disoriented a bit), and rushed to him. She kneeled next to him, and turned his face towards her. Blood was streaming from a wound on his forehead, and his eyes were closed. Emeli felt a dark rush through her belly. She put her hand under Darren's nose, so she could feel if he was still breathing. When she felt his warm breath, she sighed happily, and looked to her right. Lynn was with Oliver, probably to check if he was okay too. ''How is he?'' Emeli asked. ''He lives,'' Lynn said. ''Darren too...''  
Maybe this wasn't the right time, but Emeli always wanted to do this. Very softly, she patted Darren's cheek. ''Darren. Wake up, dude.'' There was no reaction. A little harder now. ''Darren. Wake uuup.'' Still nothing. Okay. Now like they did it in the movies.  
Smack.  
Darren pulled a face, then slowly opened his eyes. ''NO WAY, it worked!'' Emeli cried, and she was so astonished by her working move, that she'd totally forgotten about what just happened. ''DARREN YOU'RE ALIVE!''  
She hugged the now sitting Darren, took his head between her hands, and kissed him on the non-injured part of his forehead. ''Legend is gone, dude, we can go home!''  
Lynn didn't like the way they parted from Legend, but they had no choice. They had defended their friends, and old friends have the priority, right? What was she thinking? She cared way more for Oliver then Legend, didn't she? But, why did she only think about Oliver. Not just because Emeli was all over Darren. She wasn't falling in love, right? Nah, never.

''Let's go back to Mr. Crepsley. By the way, Grubbs and Dervish are there too. They helped us looking for you,'' Darren said, who was standing up now, still holding Emeli's hand. They nodded, and Lynn stepped through the portal, which was still open, with the others, carrying Oliver.  
Legend's world was one day later than than the ''human realm''. After they went through the window, they stepped on rock, covered in snow, and Emeli and Lynn remembered the landscape from when they were heading for Vampire Mountain.  
''I knew you would be found eventually,'' Mr. Crepsley said, who smiled slightly. Dervish was pleased to see them too, and Grubbs looked proud of himself, since he could open windows so easily. ''It's good to see you again, Devamps.'' Lynn didn't really like that word, but she probably could get used to it. Someday. ''We cannot waste time. We have to get to Vampire Mountain, and we already lost four months of travelling. It is a good thing we are only a couple of days away. Lynn, maybe it is better if you change your form. I do not know what the Vampire Princes will think of those...'' Lynn looked at her succubus-like wings. ''Er, no problem.'' Shapeshifting was as easy as breathing now, but it still cost a lot of energy. In a few seconds, the wings were gone. After they'd gotten ready, they continued their journey, and hoped to reach Vampire Mountain without any trouble now.

**One week later**

Vampire Mountain. Before they went to the Council, they were forced by Mr. Crepsley to sleep. He, Dervish and Oliver already knew the vampires, and they went ''somewhere'', whatever, Emeli didn't really get what they'd said, but that was probably because she was kind of hypnotised by the reunion of her and Darren, and she couldn't think of anything else. She insisted on sleeping in Darren's hammock, and was determined to do so no matter what, but luckily Darren agreed without any form of blackmail, and Emeli had put her arms around him, and wasn't planning on letting him go soon.  
Emeli woke up, hearing soft voices. She opened her eyes. She was in the hammock, next to a sleeping Darren. Ahw...he looked so sweet. He was so cute! Like, sleeping and like-  
OH GOD! Emeli rolled out of the hammock, and held her hand under her nose. Blood ran over her hand, and fell on the talking voices, those of Crepsley, Dervish and Oliver, ceased, and they looked at Emeli, who quickly got up. ''Hahahahahha, a bloody nose. Yeah, I get that a lot...''  
It sounded really stupid, because she had travelled with them for a long time, but she couldn't possibly tell them that her nose started bleeding from a wickedly cute sleeping Darren.  
After she'd cleaned her nose, and Darren and Lynn were woken up, Crepsley told them they had to go and meet the Vampire Council.  
Lynn strolled to Oliver. ''Is there a shower in this place? I feel a little...'' Oliver looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, then started laughing. ''Well er, I don't think you should go to the hall of Perta Vin-Grahl...the waterfalls which represent our showers are kind of cold, and you don't get a lot of privacy...the vampires would come and stare their eyes out.'' He winked, and Lynn punched him. ''Perv... Okay, so we're going to meet the Council, right?''  
''Yes, we are. We have to go to the Hall of Princes, and we will meet them there. There will probably be a lot of other vampires, to watch, but that doesn't really matter. I think you and Emeli better keep quiet and listen to what they have to say, you will draw enough attention just being here.'' He pulled Lynn's purple hair softly to tease her, and she punched him again. ''Hey, cut it out, you two,'' Mr. Crepsley sneered, but Lynn could hear he didn't really mean it.  
A while later, they went to the hall. Lynn wasn't bored one second around this place, she had never been anywhere that looked like Vampire Mountain for one bit. On their way, they didn't meet any other vampires, what probably meant that a lot of vampires were already in the Hall of Princes...should she be happy with that? They were now in a big, broad corridor. Here were a couple of vampire walking around. ''We're almost there,'' Oliver said, who was walking next to Lynn. Lynn saw a big, opened door at the end of the cave (it was more like a gate actually, is was enormous). On both sides stood men, watching who entered the hall. She was getting a little nervous now, this meeting was because of _them_. What would happen to them? She felt a heavy rock in her belly. Who were these princes anyway?

**Author: Hehee. Oh my god you guys, I'm so excited. YOU ARE ALMOST GOING TO MEET LUCAS :D. He's so awesome 3. Hope you liked this chapter :D. R&R please! Take care 3.**


	24. Lucas

**Author: Wlaaaaaa! Omg I'm so excited, we're almost going to meet Lucas! I'll try to put him in this chapter...'s SO cool, so yeah... hehee :D.**

When they entered the Hall of Princes, Darren, Lynn and Emeli were told to stand in the middle of the Hall. At the sides were stands, almost filled with vampires. They probably didn't see Devamps in the Mountain very often. In the bask of the Hall was a small sort of stone stage, only a few centimeters higher than the floor, and in the middle of the stage, was placed a round table, with three vampires sitting at it.  
Lynn, Emeli and Darren were told to stand on the stage, and were waiting until something would happen. After a while, the middle vampire stood, and the vampires in the hall stopped talking. He looked old, so he had to be really old, considering that vampires age only a tenth the rate that humans do.  
''I am Paris Skyle. We,'', he probably meant him and the other two vampires who were sitting at the table, ''are the Vampire Princes. We have gathered here for a very special reason. Three special reasons, I have to say. First; Darren Shan. Blooded by Larten Crepsley. Larten broke the rules, he blooded a child. In normal circumstances we would escort him to the Hall of Death, and drop him into the with stakes filled hole until he is dead. But these are unusual circumstances. We thought about letting him do the Trials of Death, but since he is on a mission to eliminate the Vampaneze Lord, as the prophecy of Desmond Tiny said, we cannot. But we cannot just let him live like this either. Therefore, we have chosen for an abnormal, and rare decision. ''  
The Hall was dead quiet. Emeli had no idea about the traditions, or the uses of the vampires. She had taken Darren's hand when the old vampire started talking about killing him, and barely dared breathing.  
''We have decided to make Darren Shan into....a Vampire Prince.''  
A few seconds the Hall remained quiet. Vampires slowly began to whisper, which turned into angry, muttering voices. ''Quiet! You do not want the Vampaneze Lord to win the War of Scars, because we did not want young Darren to become a Vampire Prince, do you?''  
The vampires didn't speak, and Paris continued.  
''As for the Devamps. Seeing the fact they are half-vampires too, the same rules concern them. They may be half-vampire, half-demon, but half-vampire is half-vampire. Their fate is the same as Darren's. Because of this extraordinary special occasion, we have decided to make Emeli Jason and Lynn Blackmore Vampire Princesses.''  
The vampires resumed their angry talking, and one stood up. ''Why are they given such a high status all of a sudden!? Every night we work as hard as we can to be worthy of our clan, and to serve out people. Why are they given such a high position, after doing nothing? They don't even know how we live, how we think!''  
''Silence!'' Paris roared. ''I believe I have just explained they are too important for the clan to kill them. If one of them dies, the chance to kill the Vampaneze Lord will become much smaller. Besides, they will not act as Vampire Princes yet. If they survive their quest, we will teach them the vampire ways, so they will become righteous successors. We have no choice. We really tried all the other options, and this was the last one we wanted to apply,'' Paris said, and from the corners of his eyes, he looked at Mika Ver Leth, who was looking into the Hall, with a very grumpy face.  
''Hereby, I end this gathering.''  
Emeli pulled a face, and squeezed Darren's hand. She had no idea what just happened, or what was said, and seeing their faces, Lynn and Darren hadn't either. She looked behind them, when a..._happy_ Crepsley was approaching?

What the hell?! She was a what? Lynn had no idea what just happened...and why... The old vampire had said that it was because they might fail doing the Trials...she didn't really want to know what the Trials were, but she guessed they weren't really pleasant. But that didn't matter anymore.  
''I cannot believe it...'' Crepsley said. He looked really happy. Probably, just like them, relieved they didn't have to do the Trials. Oliver had advanced too, and he looked a bit gloomy... did he feel left out? Lynn felt miserable. She never deserved such an honour like this. She wasn't even worthy of joining this society. She knew nothing of the vampire uses, customs, values and things like that. And now she was at the top of their hierarchy. She would give anything to give Oliver her title, he had earned it more than she had.  
''Well er...congratulations, I guess. It's kinda weird...'' Oliver said. He clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. ''Do I have to use titles now?'' Darren shook his head. ''Of course not, are you kidding?'' More vampires advanced to congratulate them, and probably to observe her and Emeli. Most of the vampire stayed clear from them though, casting mocking glares at them, not hiding their disgust for the new Prince and Princesses.  
Without a warning, Darren walked up to the Princes, who were still sitting at the table. He asked the old vampire something, and the other two vampires were asked too. For a moment it looked like they were arguing, but they calmed down again, and the problem looked solved. The crowd was silenced by Paris, who stood again. ''Please, have a seat, everyone. The new Prince wishes to say something.'' The vampires looked up, surprised, and went back to their seats. Some of them obviously didn't want to listen to this teenage-Prince, but Paris had told them to sit down, so they did. ''I would like to say, that in deliberation with the Princes, we have decided to make Oliver Grady a Vampire General. This is because we,'' he looked at Lynn and Emeli for a moment, ''are on a mission to eliminate the Vampineze Lord. He has already completed the Trials so there is no reason, which by the way is a greater honour than we can accept, to make him into a Prince too. That's why the Princes want to offer him this honour.'' He smiled, and signed for Oliver to stand on the stage, who was stunned. Then he smiled, and walked onto the stage confidently. ''I will carry out my duty with pride and dignity, and will do everything, as a General, to eliminate our enemy!''  
Slowly the vampires started to clap. Oliver beckoned Lynn, and Darren did the same thing at Emeli. The four of them bowed lightly, while the vampire were still applauding. Some of them probably didn't really want to, but they had to accept it anyway.

Crepsley had explained to them what the Princes are supposed to do, and Emeli looked more worried by the minute. ''But we can't do that! Or well... I can't! I've got no idea how to be in charge of the clan, I know next to nothing about them.''  
''Don't get too wound up, you do not have to do anything important yet. Except of course, killing the Vampaneze Lord. Paris told you that after the task, you will be taught our ways, and will become worthy Princes and Princesses.  
Emeli pulled a pace, and yawned. ''Hmm, it is time for you to go to bed and sleep. You may have just woken up, but it is not unwise to sleep for another couple of hours. Go on, off to bed,'' Crepsley commanded, and the four kiddos went to their bedrooms. Emeli looked at Darren with big puppydog eyes, who looked back at her, laughing faintly, and he let her sleap in his hammock. Emeli practically lived in Darren's sleeping spots, but he didn't seem to mind.  
''Darren?''  
''Yeah?''  
''When we were with Legend..the incubus... I didn't know it was going to be like that. It just, there was something about that place that made me forget how it was here... with you, and Oliver, and Crepsley... And now that I look back, I'd much rather be here than in that demonic realm.''  
''Well, we're really happy you guys are back too, you know.''  
''Yeah but, when I saw you... It was like I was shaken awake, and realised how much I actually... _love _my life here..''  
''Yeah, us too. It wasn't part of the plan to faint though. But luckily everything turned out okay, and were back with the gang again.''  
''No, you don't understand!'' Emeli said with an annoyed expression on her face, and she sat right up. ''I... I don't know how to tell you, but you know what I mean right? Or don't you feel the same way?''  
Darren was surprised by Emeli's sudden outburst, and didn't know what to say. Emeli had no patience at all, leapt out of the hammock angrily, stormed out of the room, and walked off through the caves. After a couple of minutes she started to walk slower, and stopped eventually. She hadn't watched where she was going at all.  
Crap crap crap... _Where was she?_

Lynn was exhausted. She'd almost fallen asleep, when she heard distant voices at the other side of the room. Those of Emeli and Darren. Lynn made herself sit up, and open her eyes. Darren was next to his hammock, and looked at her... what was it... guilty when he saw she was still awake. ''Emeli took off... she was angry with me, she said all kinds of things, and I didn't know how to respond...then she was gone...''  
''This isn't a problem, is it?'' Lynn asked. ''I don't think so, but she doesn't know the Mountain yet. There are so many caves and Halls...she might get lost. I think it's better if we go look for her.''  
''Should I wake Oliver?'' A hand closed around Lynn's wrist, and she almost jumped. Dude, that guy was sleeping just a second ago... Oliver laughed at Lynn's reaction. I'm already here. You will stay with me. We don't want you to get lost too.''  
Lynn was relieved Oliver was staying with her, if she had to go by herself she would have been scared to death if she had to go alone... It's kind of ironic, being scared of your own ''palace'' as a Vampire Princess...  
After two hours or so, Lynn and Oliver still hadn't found Emeli. They had seen about every cave and Hall they could think off, and sometimes they would run into Darren, but he just shook his head every time he saw them approaching. ''Not a trace. But there is a part of the Mountain where we haven't been yet. Let's go with the three of us.'' Lynn nodded. ''Lead the way.''

Emeli walked through the caves with no idea where she was. She had been walking for a long time, but she had no idea how long exactly. After a while, she started hearing soft, very high pitched sounds. Was she starting to hallucinate? She didn't know what it was, and couldn't place the sound. She walked further into the cave, when a firm hand closed around her mouth, and another one dragged her back. Emeli was startled so greatly, she couldn't make any sound. She was dragged a couple of meters to the back, then stopped again. She grabbed the hand on her mouth, and tried to pull it off, but it was too strong.  
''Shhh,'' her attacker whispered, and Emeli slowly dropped her hands. The attacker softened his grip on Emeli's mouth, and Emeli was released. She spun around, but it was too dark to see. Or...if she squinted her eyes, she could see a figure. It was a person...tall...she started to see more details now...it was a boy...probably not much older than herself...short hair...who was he?  
''I wouldn't go there if I were you,'' he said. Emeli almost jumped, it had been a while since she'd heard a loud sound. ''W-who are you?''  
''I could ask the same thing to you''  
Emeli was quiet for a moment, then remembered something. She was a Vampire Princess. He couldn't possibly be someone who didn't have to follow her commands. ''I'm Emeli, Vampire Princess. And, now I want to know who you are,'' she said bravely, but her voice was shaky. It was quiet for a moment, and on the dark, unclear face of the boy she could just make out a grin. ''I'm Lucas. But that's not important. There,'', he pointed to the place where they had just been, ''are deadly, poisonous spiders. That was the sound you undoubtly heard.''  
Emeli looked at him with wide eyes. She liked the guy already. ''Do you know how to get out of here?'' she asked. ''Yes. But do I want to show you?'' Lucas grinned again, made a sign for her to follow, turned around, and walked away. Emeli followed, and walked behind him. He didn't speak, didn't turn his head to see if she followed him, didn't show any interest. It started to get brighter in the cave, until the tunnel ended, the boy stepped outside, and turned around. Emeli could see him better now. He had short, blonde hair, blue eyes, a torn shirt with no sleeves, trousers which were knee-length, and black sneakers. He was _tall_, Emeli was about 1.70 meters, but he had to be at leasy 15 centimiters longer! And he was...kind of cute... But, dude, she was outside!  
''Dude, we are outside! I need to go _inside_!'' she said. Lucas shrugged. ''You wanted to get out of there, I took you out of there.''  
Emeli pulled a tired face, and curced the boy in her head. ''So, what do I do now? How do I get back?'' she asked hyper. Lucas shrugged again. ''I wasn't there to point your way back.''  
''Oh really. Than why were you there?''  
''Personal reasons,'' he said with an arrogant look. Emeli wanted to punch his upper arm, that was all she could aim for, but she would brobably break a finger, since he had quite a bit of muscles.  
''Okay, so what now?'' Emeli asked impatiently. Lucas sighed. ''Okay, whatever, I'll take you back,'' he said, clearly annoyed, and he passed Emeli, back into the cave. He led her through the caves like he walked through them every day, and after an hour of walking, Emeli started to recognize the caves. ''Oh my god, Lucas you're amazing! Come on, you can meet-''  
''No.''  
Emeli looked at him, surprised. ''But I thought you were here for personal reasons, like family or something?'' Lucas looked doubtful, he seemed to think really hard. ''Maybe...Okay. I will come. Do you have friends here?''  
''Yeah, three really close ones, and my teacher.''  
''Okay. I would like to meet them,'' Lucas said, and he smiled  
Woot. Emeli had nev-  
ALMOST never seen such a handsome smile, Darren's was still better, and she smiled back. ''Okay, then let's go find them!''

**Author: I had to write quite a bit before Lucas joined xD. But who cares, now you've had a nice and long chapter :D. God I love Lucas XD. YAY FOR LUCAS! He's going to play a big role...which I can't really tell you about, but I can tell you; it's going to be REALLY emotional and tragic... *cries*. But thats SOOOO far away. Yay for Lucas :D!**


	25. Name Game

**Bibi: Okay guys, time for a little break, and a game! Its easy; we filled in number 1 till 12, and have questions with it. We didn't put the chars in a particular order, so it will be spantaneous and funny :D! We've got this idea from -OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder- 's profile, so yeah, thanks :D. Oh, and to be clear, Suzanne created Lynn, Bibi created Emeli. So yeah, that's it I guess. Let's begin!**

1. Grubbs  
2. Lady Agony  
3. Emeli  
4. Evra  
5. Darren  
6. Steve  
7. Oliver  
8. Lynn  
9. Lucas  
10. Crepsley  
11. Legend  
12. Dervish

**1. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?  
Suzanne: **That would be fun xD**  
Bibi: **Ehh...well ours is kind of one xD. But it's not about them like... them involved with each other... that would be weird O_O**  
Suzanne: **and fun**  
Bibi: **Ghe , next

**2. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?  
Suzanne: **Well.. hot is the wrong word**  
Bibi: **I think he's kind of hot =o In a...way**  
Suzanne: **xD he's cool. But not really...hot. Well, maybe, a bit. In a weird way.

**3. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?  
Bibi: **O_O. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
Suzanne: **That would be reaaally gross and Oliver would eat his head**  
Bibi: **That's so pervy xD

**4. Can you recall any fics about Nine?  
Suzanne: **Well.. ours.. last chapter xD**  
Bibi: **YES OMG AND ITS THE BEST FANFIC ON LUCAS EVER!**  
Suzanne: **Gosh**  
Bibi: **=D

**5. Would Two and Six make a good couple?  
Bibi: **Ehh... no**  
Suzanne: **Uhm, they're both evil. Maybe they would xD.**  
Bibi: **No but, Steve's just a kid...She'd be like; you're too young for me kidooo

**6. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?  
Suzanne: **five nine xD five ten is pedooo.**  
Bibi: **5/9 =D. Because it would be like; they don't like each other, so they'd have a passionate relationship o.o**  
Suzanne: ***smirk*

**7. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?  
Bibi:** ...**  
Suzanne: **Ew xD**  
Bibi: **He would be grossed out xD?**  
Suzanne: **Yeah

**8. Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fic.  
Suzanne: **Ehh...xD**  
Bibi: **Eh xD. Emeli kick's Crepsley's but at performing at the Cirque =D.**  
Suzanne: **Yeah. something like that.**  
Bibi: **I dunno anything else xD. Its weird.

**9. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?  
Bibi: **=o?**  
Suzanne: **XD. Could be**  
Bibi: **AHH how cute =).

**10. Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic.  
Suzanne: **That could be xD. But not like.. you know..**  
Bibi; **I ALWAYS think of 'that kind of' comfort fics... xD

**11. If you wrote a songfic about Eight, what song would you choose?  
Bibi: **Ehh..Calliopeia =D?**  
Suzanne: **xD, yeah

**12. If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?  
Bibi: **Hmm..like..bloody or something XD. I mean, Desciples vs Vampaneze Lord**  
Suzanne: **Uuhu**  
13. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?  
Bibi: **Ehh, well apart from ours...yesterday. and it sucked**  
Suzanne: **xD

**14. "(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) runs off with (4). (1), broken hearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3)."**  
"Grubbs and Oliver are in a happy relationship until Oliver runs off with Evra. Grubbs, broken hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Legend and a brief unhappy affair with Dervish, then follows the wise advice of Darren and finds true love with Emeli."**  
Suzanne: **Wow, Grubbs sure loves incest xD**  
Bibi: **Whahahaha xD. Hah, and Darren's just like; you know Grubbs, you should try Emeli once =o

**Bibi: **Well that's it. We hoped you've enjoyed this game :D. We'll probably do this again when we've introduced more of our new characters (yes, there will be more new ones :D), but that's a little while away xD, Anyways, have a great day :D.


	26. Just A Messenger

**Author: hehee. Suzanne actually reminded me that I was more excited about introducing Lucas, than the fact that Lynn, Emeli and Darren are Vampire Princesses and Prince, and that Oliver is a general. But.. yeah, I was kinda excited about Lucas xD. You can't really blame me, you'll understand 8D.**

Emeli also wasn't in the area Darren had proposed to search, and they didn't know any other place to look. ''She will come back eventually. If a vampire sees her, he'll point her the way back, everyone knows her. And even if anyone wanted to, nobody would hurt a Vampire Princess. If she's not back by tomorrow, we'll tell Mr. Crepsley, and he will help us looking for her,'' Darren said comfortingly. They were back at their bedroom. Lynn didn't feel like sleeping, her best friend was missing, but she was so tired, that she eventually did.

''Guys?'' a soft voice said at the other side of the room. Oliver wasn't asleep yet, he probably wasn't as tired as the others. Lynn and Darren were both far gone. ''Emeli?'' he asked softly. ''Yeah!'' she whispered back. ''I'm sorry for my stupid behaviour...oh, they are asleep?''  
''Uhu, but I think you should wake them up. They're worried as hell.'' Emeli hesitated a moment, then walked over to Lynn, and shook at her shoulder a little. ''Lynn, wake up.'' She walked over to Darren and did the same thing. Slowly, they started to move. ''Hmm...? Emeli!'' Lynn called, and she shot up, jumped out of her hammock and hugged her friend, and Darren did the same thing. ''Yay, group hug,'' Oliver noted sarcastically. How long had they been looking for her...? But, whatever. There was a second person in the doorpost he hadn't seen before. ''You...brought someone, Emeli?''  
''Yeeees, this is like, my saviour! I was lost and then Lucas was there and then he brought me outside first but then I said I wanted to go inside and then he brought me here and then I said he had to come with me and now we are here!''  
Emeli had said all of that in one breath, and for a second everyone gawped at her, trying to make sense of what she'd just said. Except for Lucas, who never showed any emotions whatsoever. Then Darren frowned, and stepped forward. ''Okay...and who is 'Lucas', hmm?''  
Lucas raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ''I am Lucas, and I came to Vampire Mountain because I have a message for Oliver Grady.''  
Oliver looked up. ''That's me,'' he said, and Lucas looked at him. ''Hmm, all right. But it can wait. A few hours don't matter,'' Lucas said, and he smiled. ''Emeli was going to introduce you to me?'' he said, and he looked at Emeli sideways, who seemed to be in seventh heaven, being back with her old friends, and having made a new one. ''Okay this is Oliver, a half-vampire, this is Lynn, my fellow Devamp, and this is Darren, also a half-vampire,'' Emeli said, and she took a step so she was beside Darren. Lucas looked at them one by one, like he was studying them. His gaze stopped for a second when he looked at Darren, and after a couple of seconds, something in his eyes seemed to change from studying to...evil smirking? He looked at Emeli again. ''Should I report I'm here somewhere?''  
''Nah, that's okay. We're Vampire Prince, General and Princesses after all, right?'' Emeli said. She looked at Lucas, and it happened again, that...evil smirk thing. There was something about him that...interested her.

''Okay, can we go to sleep NOW then please?'' Oliver said dryly. Everyone agreed, but there were only 4 hammocks, and 5 persons. ''Eh, just sleep in Darren's hammock, Emeli, duh,'' Oliver grinned, but Emeli shook her head seriously. ''Of course not, I'll get another hammock for Lucas. Oh, why don't you walk with me, I could show you around here?''  
Lucas went with Emeli, and left a startled Darren, Oliver and Lynn.  
Emeli could _hardly_ be all lovey-dovey with Darren now, right!? That's so uncool. And Lucas was so down to earth, that she could be all fangirlish now. She did have to sleep alone in her cold hammock now. Without Darren. Meuh.

This was extremely odd... If Lynn had spotted it well, Lucas seemed to be human, since she hadn't seen any scars on his fingertips. Why was he in Vampire Mountain!? How many humans knew about Vampire Mountain anyway? And even if he knew the way, how did he 'just' get in? It was quite obvious Emeli was crazy about him already. Not in an 'in love' way, but she clearly thought he was awesome. ''Right...'' she said, since nobody spoke. Darren and Oliver were too stunned to say anything, they probably thought the same thing as Lynn did. And Emeli also just told him they were Devamps? How long did she know this dude...? Sometimes it was pretty annoying Emeli was such a blabbermouth.  
That night, Lynn didn't sleep at all. That dude slept in their room, who knows what he's capable of? Oliver didn't sleep either, and they stared at each other from their hammocks. He smiled cheerless, maybe a little sarcastic. Lynn remembered that the boy had said something about a message for Oliver. What the hell could that be? Something with demons, or werewolves or something? Ah, she shouldn't be thinking about that right now...Just, go to sleep. Hopefully, this guy would explain himself in the morning...

_That's...so...CUTE!_  
Emeli was sitting in her hammock, staring at a sleeping Lucas with wide eyes. Sure, Darren was as least as adorable as Lucas, but that was old news. Lucas was new, so he had to be admired too a little.  
It was evening, and Emeli was awake before anyone else. She wondered what she had to do now. Like, as a Princess...did they eat in different Halls or something? Nah, probably not. She pulled on different clothes swiftly, and went to eat something. There were quite a lot of vampires eating, probably because vampires rise at dusk. She sat down, and was welcomed by a couple of vampires. She ate some bread, drank some water (there were bowls with muck, but Oliver had told her that stuff was made of bats when they were on their way to Vampire Mountain, and she didn't have the guts to try it). After her breakfast, she returned to the bedroom, to see if anyone was awake yet.  
It was morning, Lynn thought, so, obviously, it was evening... very confusing, this vampire life. Emeli wasn't here, probably eating already. Frustrating enough, Darren and Oliver were still sleeping, but Lucas wasn't, so she pretended to be still asleep. After a couple of minutes, Lynn heard Emeli coming in, and greeting Lucas cheerfully. Lynn didn't understand...how could she accept Lucas so swiftly? She didn't know him at all, and normally she wasn't as open towards people as this, except with Darren. Oliver woke up too, so it was kind of safe to stop acting like she was asleep, and get up. ''Good evening,'' Lynn said, it felt kind of weird. ''Hiyaaa,'' Emeli said. Lucas nodded towards Lynn, and stared at her for a while. Lynn had no idea what to think of him, there was something in his eyes...something off. She walked to the corner of the room. There were curtains, where you could change clothes behind, and Lynn changed into her daily clothes. She had to pull her corset tighter almost every day. Was she losing weight? She had been exercising a lot, and didn't have a lot of time for food. Maybe it was time to get some. ''Lynn, are you coming for breakfast?'' Oliver asked, and Lynn nodded gratefully. Fooooood. In the eating hall she found some normal stuff, like bread. Oliver warned her again for the bowls with black stuff, and a little while away were a couple of bottles of blood, but she didn't feel like that either. How long did she have to wait until she had to drink blood again? Darren joined them after a while. Without Emeli. Yes, she had eaten already, but that wouldn't stop her from coming with Darren usually. Lynn thought Emeli was in love with Darren...was she wrong? Was it because of this new boy? That would be pretty shallow... Ah, whatever, it wasn't something to worry about. ''Did he give you the message already?'' Lynn asked Oliver. ''No, but I'll ask him when we get back,'' he replied. Lynn could hear what Oliver thought of this guy, just by the tone in Oliver's voice, and she understood him completely.

''Shouldn't you eat something?'' Emeli asked Lucas, who was washing his face with water from a stone bowl. ''Later.''  
Emeli nodded, and looked around the room a bit. ''What was that thing you had to tell Olli anyways?'' she asked. Lucas looked at her with one eyebrow raised. ''Who?''  
''...Oliver.''  
''Ah. You'll hear about that soon. It concerns all of you, but mostly Oliver. When they get back, I'll tell you.''After a while, Lynn, Oliver and an extremely moody Darren returned from 'breakfast', and Lucas signed for them to sit down, like it was his house.  
''I have a message for Oliver, but it's also for the rest of you. It's about Dervish and Grubitsch. The Disciples told me to tell you, that Dervish and Grubitsch are captured by the Vampaneze Lord.''  
Oliver's expression immediately changed from annoyed to terrified, and he jumped up. ''What!? But, that's impossible! They've got nothing to do with him!'' He sat down again, and put his hands in his hair. Lucas shrugged. ''I'm only the messenger.'' Darren, Emeli and Lynn exchanged glances, they didn't get it either. The only explanation was that Dervish and Grubbs were family of Oliver's, and that they were used as bait, but it was so far fetched. ''We have to tell Mr. Crepsley about this,'' Darren said, and he was gone before anyone could say anything. ''What's your role in this?'' Oliver suddenly asked, who had calmed down. ''Nothing, the Disciples just sent me. I know them well.''  
Why did Lynn have the feeling he was kind of avoiding something? She didn't trust him...

Darren and a frowning Crepsley walked into the room.''We have to leave immediately and try to contact the Disciples,'' he said. Lynn agreed. Whatever they still had to do in Vampire Mountain, this had to come first.  
''And what about Lucas? We can't just leave him!'' Emeli said, pulling a face. Crepsley looked at Lucas critically, and studied him. He looked kind of harmless, with his knee-length jeans and wide shirt. He had no pockets or sleeves to hide any weapons. ''He brought the news. He has the right to travel back with us and rejoin with the Disciples,'' Emeli said, looking at Crepsley with sweet eyes. Crepsley seemed to think it over, then nodded slowly. ''He is harmless. We can take him.'' Emeli was delighted, and could barely surpress a hug-attack, so instead a wide grin appeared on her face.  
Darren looked extremely annoyed. Who was this guy, that suddenly claimed Emeli? Or, he didn't even do that, he was like...he barely responded to her. What a cold-blooded sucker. ''What's wrong, Darren?'' Emeli asked, who had spotted Darren, pulling an emo face. Darren looked at her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her with him. ''Excuse us,'' he muttered, and they walked out of the room and closed the door. In the corridor, Darren walked a little bit further from the door of the room, then stopped. ''What is it?'' Emeli asked, more serious now. ''I know what you meant,'' Darren said, ''when you said you were happy to be back and stuff... First I didn't get it, but I thought about it when you were gone, and...''  
He sighed, and looked down. He was about 10 centimeters longer than Emeli, but he still looked like a little boy like this. Darren looked up at her, and she smiled. ''What?''  
But Darren didn't say anything back. In stead, he moved forwards slowly, and kissed Emeli softly.

**Author: Oh my goooood D=. This is like...so sweet. *Sigh*. I love this fanfic. xD. ****Review please, we get so few xD.**

**Author 2: Hey Lynn, you're suspicious, aren****'t you?**

**Lynn: Yes.. what is Emeli thinking?  
Darren: *murderous*...that guy is lucky I don't tear his head off.. grrmbl..  
Lynn: You're jealous dude, it's just too obvious ^^' But you made a nice move there, at the end.**

**Author 2: Well, we'll find out about Lucas' true nature later, we'll see who's right and who's wrong, keep checking for uploads ^_^**


	27. Nocturnal Fantasies

**Author: Hehee, okay so I saw Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant yesterday, and I thought...well as a movie I thought is was awesome. But as a film-version of the books, it sucked. I REALLY don't like Rebecca, not because she's with Darren, but she's just... such a NOOB xD. I mean...a monkey girl. Right. And she made that weird noise xD. Nah,**** I like the books better, definitely =). I think there should be a movie about this fanfic. That would be awesome, with all the like...action and stuff :D. And Steve was so sad D=! Or...Uhrily xD. I wanted to give him a big hug =3.**

The plan was to leave immediately, but Mr. Crepsley changed the plan. ''You are too tired. We might have to fight, and you have to be strong and energetic. It is best to rest a day before we leave.'' Lynn was relieved, at least they had another day to discuss things, and she really couldn't handle hurrying.  
That evening, or morning, whatever, Lynn didn't understand it anymore, everyone was in their hammocks. It was dark in the room, and she could hear Oliver's deep breathing. It was clear he was alseep. Lynn could not. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling with her hands under her head. "Lynn?" she suddenly heard. It was Emeli. ''You can't sleep too, hmm?'' Lynn said.  
''No...Darren and Lucas are sleeping, but I can't. So many things have happened... Also this with Dervish and Grubbs. But something good happened too just now.'' Emeli's voice went from concerned to dreamy and overjoyed. Lynn looked at Emeli, and could just see her in the darkness. She was a little while away, but there was nothing in between their hammocks, so she could see her's. ''Oh, what?''  
''Well, you know Darren took me to talk, right?''  
''Yeah.''  
''Okay well, before I got lost, I told Darren like; yeah, I really like it to be back and stuff, and I meant back with _him_, but he didn't get it or something, so I got angry and left, and that's how I got lost. But, when we were talking and stuff, he was like; I thought about it and stuff, and I get it now, and then he KISSED me dude!''  
Quickly Emeli looked around if anyone had woken up from her outburst. Lynn had to surpress a giggle. Now she felt like a normal schoolgirl at a sleepover, talking about boys with a friend. ''Omg Emeli, that's great. So, I was right after all? You're totally in love with him?'' Emeli nodded heavily, and even in the dark Lynn could see a big sile on her face. ''I'm so happy he feels the same way...he is just so amazing...'' Emeli lay down in her hammock, then sat up again. ''And what's with you and Oliver?'' she smiled. Lynn felt a shock going through her stomach, what did she mean?! ''Ehh, okay I guess.''  
''Nooo, that's not what I meant...you know what I'm talking about. How are you _together?''_  
''Ehh...''  
''Whaha. You have known each other for like, a year or something, and you still didn't, like, ...hug? Ghi. But, but, even _I_ think Oliver's okay. I mean, he's kind of handsome, right? And funny and stuff. I thought you guys were a thing a long time ago. Should I act as a matchmaker and try to bring you two together? Oh god, are Darren and me like, 'a thing' now? Are we going out? It's so stupid to ask. But should I match you and Olli? I think it's a briljant idea!''  
''No, no! You're not getting involved in this!'' Lynn snapped. Who did she think she was?! Lynn didn't want to talk about this stuff. Oliver was Oliver, an..interesting guy, sometimes a little cold, but really intelligent, to the point, caring...could it be? NO. Just change the subject quickly. ''Well, you should just ask Darren. He kissed you, so he must like you, but if you want to be sure about your 'relationship' with him.''  
''You're avoiding the subject!'' Emeli said, smirking. ''Yeah, well, eh, I don't know.''  
''Don't be a spoilsport, Lynn, I tell you about Darren and me, right? You can tell me these things. It's not like there's anyone else around to tell it to,'' Emeli snorted, offended.  
''That's not the point, Emeli. If I had a crush on Oliver, I would have told you. I'm not avoiding it, it's just not that way. We are just friends, right? And that I don't even know for sure... Anyway, I guess we can just get along...but that's all.''  
''You're not thinking hard enough about this. Olli is like, 24 or something. Young men like him have 'needs', you know what I mean? And since I'm kind of not of interest to him, you are the only female creature around, so he _must_ fantasize about you! I mean, even I did that about Darren. And Olli's a boy, AND like 10 years older than me,'' Emeli said.  
Lynn could feel herself blushing. ''That's really subtle, Emeli, you really have a gift for explaining yourself...'' Lynn noted grumpily. No, she didn't have any fantasies about Oliver, especially no..._sexual_ ones...Ew, no she didn't want to think about that...No...Nooooo damn, too late. Well...he wasn't that bad...  
''Okay, maybe you've got a point when you say he's a nice guy. BUT! I'm not like...in love with him or something...''  
Emeli laughed soundlessly, and wiped away a tear. The way Lynn tried to talk herself out of this was kind of hilarious. ''Okay,'' Emeli said, ''I won't ask you anymore about your sexual fantasies. Which I know there are. At least in Olli's head. OH MY GOD, maybe Darren's got them too. Whahah. That's kind of. Weird.''  
Emeli looked at Darren sideways. Could it be he had like...a pervy dream at the moment? About her? Like...hahaha. Okay.  
Lynn rolled her eyes, what turn had this conversation taken? Haha, this was so bad. She wanted to open her mouth to say something vague, but Emeli raised her hand and made a gesture which probably meant 'shut up'. She pointed at Darren. He was moving, and sat up in his hammock. Oh god, did he overhear their conversation? ''Have you been awake the whole time?'' Darren asked drowsy. ''No, we just woke,'' Lynn lied. Oliver started to move too, Darren hadn't really talked softly...Dude, the guys were going to join the conversation.

''Okay, well Lynn said she doesn't have any sexual fantasies,'' Emeli said, smiling happily. ''But I can't imagine that, because she's like, 19, and I'm 16, and I have fantasies. And then I said you guys must have fantasies. And then I laughed. And yelled 'oh my god'.''  
Oliver felt kind of overwhelmed by this suject. What the hell were they talking about? This was the last thing he'd expected, after just waking up. And now he had to answer that question too?  
''Well? Oliver? Do you sometimes fantasize about a girl?'' Emeli accentuated that last word heavily. Did they drink too much ale or something? Or they were just in a funny mood. Devamp or not, they were girls after all. ''Yeah, sure,'' he said, somewhat mockingly. ''You too, right Darren?'' Oliver continued. Darren nodded, and grinned towards Emeli.  
Emeli hadn't seen that coming, and smiled dryly. ''Be more specific, Olli. 'Cause you're like, 24 now, and you have like...you haven't had...a girlfriend in a while. You've got to be desperate? Or not? I mean, I'm not a guy, but boys always have more needs than girls, right?''  
Oliver laughed. Now it sounded like all men were like, shallow pervs. He knew from himself that he actually _was_ somewhat of a perv, so she actually got a point... ''I'm not desperate. I've had girlfriends when I was a teenager... And when I became a vampire, I had so many other things to think about, I didn't really think about girls any more.'' That's all she was getting, and it was...kind of the truth. ''...Didn't really think? So...you do think about girls _now_?''  
Oliver moaned. ''Jeez, Emeli, you get my point, right?''  
Emeli smiled. Oliver was being cute about it, just like Lynn. ''You're both so in denial. You'd almost think you two decided to act like this if anyone ever asked about it,'' Emeli said, grinning. She looked at Darren, who grinned at Oliver too. Did he really fantasize about her? That would be so weird. But funny too. Later, when everyone was asleep, she would ask him. It wasn't that awkward right, after knowing each other for such a long time, and after kissing.

Lynn thought this conversation got weirder with the second, and she was glad Oliver had reacted almost the same way she had...she didn't know why. Probably because she hadn't mistaken by trusting him, she didn't like those player like guys that much. Her thoughts drifted to the past...it had been from the beginning that Lynn got along with Oliver, and Emeli with Darren... But Emeli stuck to Darren like glue, and Lynn and Oliver were more down to earth. Was it just the way they were, and was there something between them, but in their own way? She didn't know it for sure.  
Eventually everyone went back to sleep. They had to be fit for the journey, who knew what was coming? It wasn't going to be good though, that was for sure. Lynn rolled herself up in her hammock, closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

Emeli waited in her hammock until everyone was alseep, then climbed out. On her toes, she sneaked to Darren's hammock, and lifted the covers. She stepped into the hammock, and lay down next to him, causing him to wake up. ''Hiyaaa...'' Emeli whispered, who put the covers back over them. Darren groaned, and moved onto his side, so that he was facing Emeli. ''Couldn't sleep?''  
''Ohh, I didn't really try. I wanted to ask...have you ever...you know...fantasized?'' Emeli said, pulling a face. Darren was quiet for a moment. ''Eh...yeah, that I could fly and stuff. I mean, we're vampires right? I've thought about...turning into a bat and stuff.''  
Emeli poked him in his belly, smiling. ''That's not what I mean. What did we just talk about? It's not like...really awkward, talking about it?''  
''Nah, not really any more. But, I have...but not like, really pervy or something. But I did think about it before I kissed you...and you?''  
''Well, kinda. Not at first. But like...recently yeah. Not too intimate stuff though, right?'' Emeli laughed. ''Yeah,'' Darren said, and he kissed Emeli on her forehead. Emeli squeezed Darren into a hug so tight she almost squashed him, and he put his arm around her, and fell asleep, just like Emeli.

**Author: oeh, FLUFF allover xD. I wrote this on March 30****th****, and I was FREAKISHLY obsessed with Darren. Well, I kinda still am...but not nearly as much as back then XD. Haha, and, I think it's funny Lucas didn't wake up when they were all talking XD. ****Okay, well that's it :D. Look out for updatesss!**


	28. Caught In A Web

**Author: Yaaaaay, I've found a soundtrack for Lucas :D. I'm not giving it away**** yet xD, you'll have to wait until the next soundtrack chapter, which is probably coming when we end this 'book'. We (me and Suzanne) have discussed how we are going to divide this fanfic in a good way, because its so freaking long. We kind of got three stages in the fanfic. Currently, here on we're still in stage 1, but we're writing stage 3 now already. Not in English of course, but that will eventually come here too. Anyways; we're still in stage 1, so when that finishes, you'll see in the next chapter like; Book 2: ''...'' or something xD. And that isn't going to take so long anymore... =). I think it's acutally 2 or 3 chapters o_O. Haha. It's going fast. So keep on reading (and reviewing please -_-), and look out for the complete soundtrack of book 1, and of course; book 2! Thankss :D!**

"Wake up, wake up."  
It was Mr. Crepsleys voice, and slowly Lynn realised she had to get up; there were things to do. ''You slept right through the night and the day... It is almost time to leave...'' he said. Now that he mentioned, Lynn felt kind of drowsy, but also full of energy, so in 10 minutes the drowsyness probably would have passed. Everyone got up, and started making themselves ready for the journey. Of all the belonings Lynn had taken when she left home was only little left. She still had her mp3, but the batteries had died months ago, her sketchpad was drawn full, and she only had a couple of spare clothes left. For the first time since she left home she thought of her parents, who of course believed she was dead. What were they like now?

They gathered at the exit of the Mountain. It was clear Lucas was going to take them to the Disciples, and that they would give them more information about the abduction of Dervish and Grubbs. Lynn didn't really like following him, but he knew where to go, right? He was here for a reason, and if the Disciples trusted him...  
Emeli didn't mind leaving the Mountain. It was dull in there, and boring. She liked walking in the daylight, but then realised they'd probably travel by night, for Mr. Crepsley. But still, it was nice being outside. It smelled good too, it wasn't all dusty like in the Mountain. And of course, there were sounds of birds, wind and water, and not just snoring vampires.  
Lucas talked very little. He actually rarely spoke, only when somebody asked something. So instead of talking to Lucas, Emeli talked to Lynn, Darren, Crepsley and Oliver. She felt good, and liked having a goal again.  
''How much further is it?'' Emeli asked impatiently after a couple of hours, and she started walking next to Lucas again. ''Oh, we're not nearly there yet. We'll have to sleep a couple of days before we get there.''  
Emeli sighed, and went back to walking next to Darren. ''We have to walk for like ages,'' she muttered.  
''Yeah, but travelling is kind of nice, right?''  
''Sure, if you're surrounded by good company,'' Emeli grinned teasingly.

Dawn was breaking, so they stopped at a nice spot to set up camp, and go to sleep. ''Eh...there are _two _tents...'' Emeli said, looking at their luggage.  
Lynn sighed. Two tents was not much, seeing the fact they were with six people. Emeli immediately ran off to Darren, of course. ''I'll join you guys,'' Lucas said to Emeli and Darren. Fine, Lynn didn't want to share his tent anyway. Oliver, Crepsley and Lynn set up their tent, while the others did the same. To Lynn's annoyance, she noted the tent was quite small. She'd expected a tent for four people, but it looked like this one was for only two.  
It wasn't really cold, so she didn't have to leave her clothes on, but it was way too embarrassing to sleep in her underwear, so she only took off her skirt. Lynn, Oliver and Crepsley had to share two blankets...this was getting worse by the minute. Crepsley on the other hand, seemed to think it made perfect sense, and grabbed one of the blankets. ''You two can share that one.'' Was he part of the 'ship-Oliver-and-Lynn-conspiracy' too now? Oliver and Lynn lay down in the tent, and pulled the blankets over them. This was kinda awkward... She could feel Oliver's touch, and it made her a little nervous. Frustrated, she turned her back to him, but that didn't really help, since she still felt his breath against her back. ''You don't have to turn away, I won't bite you, Lynn,'' Oliver said. It almost sounded offended. ''Okay okay.' Lynn moved onto her back again, and put her arms above the blanket. It was kind of hot in the tent.  
''Do you trust him?'' Lynn asked when she was sure Mr. Crepsley was asleep. ''Who, Lucas?''  
''Yeah, who else?''  
''Not really...I wonder why the Disciples sent him.''  
''Yeah, me too. But I guess we have no choice. We have to find Grubbs and Dervish back, and if we have to follow him for that, so be it.''  
''Indeed.''  
It was clear Oliver wasn't keen on him either. ''You should go to sleep, we need all our strength.''  
Lynn nodded, and closed her eyes.  
Emeli couldn't wipe away the big grin on her face as they set up their tent, and couldn't wait to actually sleep in it, together with Darren and her potential best-male-friend.  
Emeli entered the tent, and saw Darren lying at the far left of the tent, and Lucas at the far right. Right, the middle it was. Emeli lay down, and snuggled under Darren's covers. It wasn't awkward lying so close to Darren anymore, everyone was used to it, but Darren didn't feel like sleeping at all. He was wide awake and not relaxed.  
''What's wrong?'' Emeli whispered, so only Darren would hear. ''I still don't know what to think of him,'' Darren whispered back softly, and Emeli pulled a face. ''Come on, just because he isn't a vampire or something? He's here to warn us, to get help! Don't forget who you were, Darren. You were human once too. You don't have to abandon that entirely.''  
Darren sighed, and stroked Emeli's hair. ''I know...We'll see how it goes tomorrow,'' he said, and they slowly fell asleep.

The journey took weeks. Nobody asked questions, everyone followed Lucas and kinda trusted him. Lynn started to get annoyed by the fact she didn't exactly knew where she was going. Well, to the Disciples, but where were they? She couldn't really image what the hide-out of demon hunters would look like.  
''The Disciples are staying in this city, at the edge to be exact, in an old warehouse,'' Lucas told them one night, when they wanted to look for a hotel to stay. ''Don't we sleep first?'' Emeli asked. Lucas looked at her. ''Of course not, that's unnecessary, and we can't lose time. They are waiting for us. And your friends are in danger, right?''  
''True true,'' Emeli muttered, and she didn't say anything anymore. The houses in the city changed all the time. First they were in the center, then a rich villa-neighborhood, then flats, and eventually they reached the edge of the city, which was some sort of industrial area. The kind of industrial area where a lot of furniture stores and car dealers were located, so it couldn't be that abandoned. They walked past the buildings, and after a while they started to look older, and some of the windows in the building were shielded by wooden plates. ''Number 109, that's the place.'' Lucas went first, and the rest followed. He opened the lock with a key, and entered the building. So, he had access to this building, huh? ''Follow me,'' he said, and after everyone had entered, he closed the door and locked it again.  
It was completely dark here, only little strokes of moonlight creeped through holes in the ceiling. Lynn felt like she was standing in a modern cave, because the hall was so huge. At the back of the hall she could see several round doors. ''Strange warehouse...Where are the Disciples?'' Darren asked. ''Oh they will come... Wait here.'' Lucas rushed away into the darkness. After a while he returned with only one person, the one everyone wanted to see least of all...

_Steve_

He hadn't changed at all. He was still the 18 year old boy Emeli trusted all that time ago. So that meant he had to be a half-vampaneze...  
Emeli was shocked when Lucas returned with Steve. Didn't he know who Steve was? That he was evil? That he worked with Lady Agony? That he had kidnapped her, and that he set them up?  
Darren wasn't so convinced of Lucas' innocence, and stepped forward, furious. ''I knew it. Derbish and Grubbs aren't even here, are they?'  
''That is not true...'' Steve smirked, and a bright, white light went on, shining on two figures, tied up with ropes, hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't hard to recognize them; Grubbs with his bright red hair, and Dervish was just one of a kind, you could recognize him everywhere.  
''What do you want, Steve?'' Darren asked darkly. Steve grinned again. ''I want you dead, and Emeli and Lynn for Lady Agony. And if I don't get what I want, you won't see your Grady friends ever again...''  
Emeli looked at Darren with terrified eyes. He couldn't die! His death was hers! She grabbed his hand, and Darren looked at her. He saw the fear in her eyes, and nodded encouragingly, as if he was saying it was going to be all right. But was it?  
''And? Surrender, Darren Shan, and hand over the girls. Then I will set Grubbs and Dervish Grady free.''  
Lynn blinked. She hadn't expected this at all. Her doubt on trusting Lucas had almost disappeared after those weeks of travelling, but they turned out to be right... They had been so stupid. ''Can I ask you one thing, Steve?'' Darren started. ''Hmm?'' Steve replied, he sounded amused, like he had already won. ''How are you planning on defeating us? We are with six people.''  
''Well, first of all I've got a rope...'' he said, shaking the rope that was tied to a pin in the ground, and which carried Grubbs and Dervish. ''...that I can easily cut through with this knife. Besides that, Agony offered some help to me.''

From the shadows came two demons, two birds in all kinds of different colours, with long tails, which consisted of snakes. They flew their way, and it looked like they were aiming for Lynn and Emeli! Steve probably wanted to get Emeli and Lynn to Lady Agony before anything could go wrong. One of the birds grabbed Lynn's lower arms, and lifted her up in the air. The first thing she tried, was thinking of a way to get loose, using the tricks she'd learned from Legend. She created swords from her arms. It was easy now, shapeshifting was natural now. It didn't help much though, the bird didn't lose grip, and he also didn't seem to get hurt from the blades of the swords.  
Emeli looked like she was indeep trouble too. They were being carried to the other side of the hall, behind Steve. The birds landed on the ground, but didn't let go of Emeli and Lynn, and the snake-tails were hovering next to their faces. Damn...this was really bad.  
Emeli tried to break free from the bird's grip, but it was way to strong. Emeli looked at Darren, Oliver and Crepsley, but it was impossible for them to come all the way here. Emeli looked from Darren to Lucas, who was glaring at Steve now. ''This wasn't part of the deal! We wouldn't kill any-''  
''Shut up and do your job. You're a vampet, so stay on this side. I _am_ the Vampaneze Lord!''

Boom. It fell like a brick in Emeli's stomach. _Steve was the Vampaneze Lord!?_  
At that moment, a bright, white light appeared behind Darren, Oliver and Crepsley. It looked like a window, the ones Grubbs could make, but way bigger. The bird demons shrieked, and dissolved in the light, freeing Emeli and Lynn.  
''What is this?'' Steve roared angrily, and he looked at Grubbs. But he couldn't have opened it. Oliver had used the distraction to run over to Grubbs and Dervish, and used magic to get Grubbs and Dervish safe on the ground. ''We need to go through the window!'' Dervish roared. Since the window opened, a strong wind blew through the room, so he had to shout to make himself clear. ''Get the girls!''

**Author: *GAAAASP!* Nooooo, Lucas was so awesomeeee! Even though he was all like, cool and stuff. He was still awesome. WHY are all the guys who seem nice in the beginning EVIL? Gosh! Well anyways, PLEASE review. xD. Next chapter is going to be REALLY exciting!**


End file.
